


In Your Eyes

by ten9



Series: I Am My Beloved’s [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A standalone prequel.<br/>Author’s notes: So what was it like in the beginning, really? Well, there’s always a first time for everything….</p><p>I know this one is a monster, but don’t worry… it’s mostly sex. ;~D</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first uploaded on Area 52 November 20, 2010.
> 
> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)

**I Am My Beloved’s**

**Part 19**

**In Your Eyes**

_“In your eyes I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes; the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_In your eyes I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes.”_

_\- Peter Gabriel, “In Your Eyes”_

 

 

 

 

She could hardly believe where she was; tucked in a booth at O’Malley’s, a favorite eatery for the tall blonde captain. _She’s my date… s_ he thought somewhat giddily; _And I’m_ her _date…_ She smiled, taking care to breathe normally as she took a careful sip from her wineglass.  SG1 had returned from an offworld mission and after she had given Cpt. Carter her physical, she nearly dropped her medical chart when the scientist and ex-fighter pilot asked her out.

 

_“Are you off duty soon?”_

_Janet made a final notation in her chart, “Uh… yeah…” she had answered her, distracted, “Why?”_

_“Wanna’ go out?” she had asked, sliding off the table and buttoning her overshirt. “It’s after six… wanna’ go have a steak?”_

_“Yes!” Janet fumbled with the file, “I mean… yeah,” she recovered quickly, “that sounds great.... Is this a casual steak or do I have to dress up?”_

_“Casual…” Sam flashed a crooked grin, “I have to debrief first, can I pick you up around eight? I’ll call and warn you when I’m on my way.”_

_“Okay…” Janet beamed and quickly scribbled her phone number on a prescription pad she pulled from the pocket of her labcoat, “So, uh…” as if by habit now, she felt herself drown in oceanic blue depths, “Is this a date?” she blurted._

_“Oh yeah...” Sam’s grin widened, “It’s_ a date _.”_

_Sam took the sheet from her and Janet suppressed a small shudder of excitement when the long fingertips brushed against hers._

_Fathomless blue locked on burnished chestnut brown, “Best prescription I’ve ever gotten from a health professional….”_

 

Janet had dressed in jeans and a soft black merino wool pullover and spent most of her time waiting for Sam to arrive playing with the zipper at the neck, unable to decide how much cleavage to expose. She was so preoccupied she forgot to worry about whether her jeans and sandals were too casual and sighed in relief when she saw Sam wore jeans and a navy blue polo shirt. In spite of her initial nervousness, dinner was a relaxed and amiable affair and they had chatted about everything; what brought them to Cheyenne Mountain, why they joined the military. They were laughing about their adventures and misadventures in college when Janet checked her watch,

 

“It’s only after nine-thirty, but you’re just back from a long mission, are you getting tired?”

 

“You left out boring, it was a long _boring_ mission, so no,” Sam shook her head, “I’m not tired, but are you ready to go?”

 

Janet snickered, “Could be, but only if you want to have a nightcap at my place.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows arched in surprise but she still beamed, “Yeah that sounds great.” She tried and failed to tamp down her enthusiasm. _Easy now,_ she silently admonished, don’t get ahead of yourself… _just breathe_.

 

Sitting in Sam’s car Janet firmly told herself not to expect too much on a first date. As the new Chief Medical Officer Janet ran the infirmary with an iron will that initially terrified the staff, but she soon earned their respect as the infirmary quickly earned the reputation for being the most efficient operating division on base. While the indomitable Captain/Doctor Frasier struck fear in those on the receiving end of an injection, most were grateful for her medical prowess and respected her as a tough no-nonsense professional, but when she met the beautiful Air Force Captain Carter, Janet fell into the deep sea of blue and never wanted to leave.  She was careful to keep herself in doctor mode whenever the tall blond came into her infirmary, but now she was both excited and anxious to see where the evening would lead.

 

They continued to chat amiably on the ride back to Janet’s house and when Sam pulled into the narrow driveway and parked the car she twisted around in her seat, “I would have asked you out earlier, Janet, but our mission schedule has just been jammed…”

 

“As I am well aware…” Janet smiled at her in the darkened car.

 

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled softly, “you would be. Anyway, I’m glad I did…” she licked her lips a little nervously, _Easy now…_ she cautioned herself, _it feels like you’ve been waiting forever for this moment but it’s really only been a few weeks so…_ “From the first moment I met you, Janet, I…” she leaned toward her, “I…”

 

The tiniest hint of a smile pulled at Janet’s lips, “Yes?” she leaned forward slightly, the soul of innocence in her voice. _Oh please,_ she pleaded silently, _please I hope she’s leaning in to kiss me or this is going to be awkward as hell…_

 

Light from the street barely penetrated the car’s interior but Sam swore she could feel heat emanating from the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen. _It’s now or never,_ she dared herself, and clasping the elegant jawline with the tips of her fingers, leaned in for a kiss.

 

Janet exhaled, releasing the breath she had been holding and her lips parted, eager to finally touch those of Samantha Carter.

 

Tentative at first, Sam only caressed the lips, nibbling lightly, silently triumphant that Janet did not pull away. In fact, it felt like she was leaning in for more. She smiled in spite of herself, letting the tips of her fingers explore the smooth skin and fine planes of her face, trailing over and threading through the soft shoulder length brunette hair.

 

Janet had already unhooked her seatbelt and she shifted forward; her hands cupped Sam’s face and she moaned softly, opening her mouth, inviting the fighter pilot inside. Sam instantly responded; her tongue lapping hesitantly until Janet sucked it firmly within.

 

 _Oh, god…_ inwardly, Janet sighed in relief, _at last,_ she thought distantly, _at last…._

 

Emboldened, Sam pulled the petite form sideways onto her lap and kissed her in earnest, and as their kisses increased in fervor hands roamed and explored with increasing urgency. Sam hummed and grunted in pleasure and Janet was sure she could smell the arousal that flooded her center inside her jeans.

 

Sam’s hands roamed hotly over Janet’s body until they came to rest over the full breasts and even though she felt Janet lean into her squeezing hands she pulled her mouth away, “Janet?” she panted breathlessly, “Wait…”

 

“For what?” Janet panted back.

 

Sam blinked and licked her lips, “Do you… do you want me to stop?”

 

“Are you kidding?’ Janet asked, incredulous.

 

“I don’t want to rush this…” Sam rasped, “We can take it slower if…”

 

 _“No,”_ Janet panted in her mouth, “I feel like I’ve waited long enough.” she husked, and pressed the hand further onto her breast, “Too long…” pushing the other hand down between her legs. “Do you want me?”

 

 _“Oh god…”_ Sam squeezed the mound in her hand, making them both moan; _“Yes…”_ she kissed her again, her tongue again plundering Janet’s mouth while she fumbled with the button and zipper on her jeans.

 

Janet helped her, helping to unzip her jeans and she pushed them down over her backside, not caring she was wantonly exposing herself in the small car.

 

Sam hummed in pleasure and let Janet suckle her tongue as her fingers slipped under the waistband of soft cotton panties. Her moans and whimpers competed with Janet’s soft cries as she stroked and caressed the softly furred mound, her fingertips creeping ever closer to the swollen crease.

 

Both women cried out and Janet arched against her when she felt the tip of Sam’s middle finger slip inside her sodden swollen folds, _“Oh please, Sam…”_ she begged, “ _oh, please take me… take me….”_

 

Unable to continue kissing, each panted loudly in the other’s mouth. Sam’s head swam dizzily as her fingers slid between the slick and slippery folds, her fingertips stroking rigid tissue until Janet ground herself on the questing fingers,

 

 _“Oh, god, please…”_ she begged, _“inside…”_

 

Amid grunts and growls of delight, Sam flexed her wrist and slid one, then two fingers inside the clutching silken walls.

 

Janet’s head flew back and she arched again in the seat, trembling uncontrollably, her hips undulating wildly on Sam’s hand.

 

Sam glued her widely dilated eyes on Janet’s face even as she endeavored to pump the fingers inside and rub her thumb firmly on the slippery, rigid clitoris. _Oh my sweet god,_ she cried silently, _come for me, come for me…_

 

She watched as Janet writhed and trembled in her arms until she grasped Sam’s face in her hands,

 

 _“OH GOD I’M…”_ Janet’s head flew back and she climaxed, jerking in Sam’s lap for several long delicious seconds when she suddenly ejaculated, heavily.

 

Sam’s eyes slammed shut at the feel of the burning hot squirts of cum filling her hand. Seldom able to ejaculate herself; she moaned and sighed in delight that this petite, yet powerful woman let herself come so completely in her arms. She pulled the small jerking form close and murmured tender, soothing words into damp brown hair, _“Wonderful…”_ she sighed, fighting back the sudden urge to cry, _“so wonderful…”_ she husked, _“thank you… thank you so much….”_

 

Mortified at her total, wanton release, Janet did not hear her and she gulped loudly, struggling to quiet her breathing. She had few lovers before throwing herself at this woman, but so far none had appreciated her uncontrollable ability to ejaculate and she hurried to apologize,

 

“Sam… Sam, I’m sorry I…”

 

Sam pulled her hand and fingers from between her legs and Janet gasped aloud, losing her apology midsentence.

 

 _“Mmm,”_ Sam hummed softly as she licked her palm and fingers clean, “delicious.”

 

Janet’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

 

“Hmmm?” she turned dreamy eyes to her, finally realizing Janet had been speaking,

 

“Ejaculated…” Janet finished lamely.

 

“Yes,” Sam breathed, kissing her hotly, “so sweet….”

 

Janet’s surprised eyes slammed closed at the onslaught of Sam’s mouth on hers. For the first time ever, she tasted herself and whimpered, _Oh Jesus…_ her mind reeled, grateful the first time she tasted her own lightly sweet ejaculate and salty cum was on this woman’s tongue.

 

 _“Sam…”_ she mumbled in her mouth, “Sam?”

 

 _“Mumph?”_ Sam smiled in drowsy afterglow, “Was that okay?” she leaned back on the headrest.

 

Janet snorted softly, “That was…” her voice faded for a moment as she considered the word she was looking for, _“sublime.”_

 

Sam grinned and smoothed an errant strand of brunette hair from the dark eyes.

 

“Still want to come inside?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Sam enthused softly, “That nightcap…”

 

“No…” Janet shook her head and placed Sam’s hand firmly over her breast, “I want you in my bed.”

 

Sam squeezed the breast she held, her thumb stroking the erect nipple through the soft fabric, “Are you sure?”

 

Janet nodded, breathless, “Please, _I want you…”_

 

~

 

They were silent as they left the car and went inside. Careful to lock the door behind her, Sam shyly took in her surroundings as Janet led her firmly by the hand though the kitchen, living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. A soft smile graced her lips when Janet turned on the lamp by her bed, taking in the soft feminine touches of the single bed ruffle and flower pattern that covered the pillowcases amid the mostly functional décor.

 

She pulled the petite woman into her arms and kissed her, _“Thank you for tonight…”_ she whispered thickly and kissed her again, her lips softly caressing and tasting while their tongues danced and entwined. Sam’s hands roamed hotly over the slim back, sliding down over the pert backside and briefly clasped the twin jean-clad mounds before sliding around to the front.

 

Janet melted against her; she was impatient to feel this woman come in her arms and stepped out of her sandals when she felt Sam’s hands pushing her jeans and panties down. She pushed them further down her legs and stepped out of them, backing towards the bed, Sam following after. Janet reached a hand beneath her pullover and unhooked her bra just as Sam pulled the wool sweater up and over her head. She let the bra slide down her arms to the floor and lay back on her bed, pulling Sam by the hand.

 

Sam froze, her hand outstretched as her retinas forever emblazoned in her brain the image of Janet’s nude form reclined before her, _“Oh…”_ she whispered in an awe-filled voice, _“Oh…”_ she sighed, _“oh Janet,”_ she licked her lips and quickly climbed onto the bed, straddling her, _“Oh Janet…”_ She pulled her polo shirt and bra off in one motion and lowered onto the beautiful, lithe form beneath her.

 

Both women whimpered when their breasts touched, wrapping their arms around each other as their lips met. _“You’re so beautiful…”_ Sam husked in a tight voice. Her lips and chin trembled as she kissed her, she wanted to spend long minutes just kissing this woman while their bodies touched but her core pounded, demanding much more and when her hand slid down smooth skin and finally touched the soft breast she surrendered utterly.

 

 _“Oh, Janet…”_ she whimpered, her lips sliding down to cover the erect nipple, _“Janumph…”_ she mumbled, wrapping one arm securely around her while the other hand stroked and fondled the other breast.

 

Janet’s eyes slammed shut and she arched against the hand and hot hungry mouth. She writhed and moaned, feeling as though the bed was tilting at extreme angles, her head swimming at the overwhelming sensations, _oh god, thank you… at last… at last…._

 

Sam suddenly pushed onto her knees, _“I need you….”_ she panted in a raspy whisper, fumbling to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

 

 _“Take me…”_ Janet husked, her eyes riveted on dark blue, _“please take me…”_

 

Sam pushed her jeans and underwear to her knees and quickly straddled one slender thigh. Keeping most of her weight on her elbows, she planted her mouth on Janet’s, both women moaning loudly when she undulated and spilled liquid fire from her open center onto Janet’s soft skin. The contact was incendiary, and Sam grunted as she wetly humped and ground herself on the trembling limb.

 

 _“Come on me, baby...”_ Janet begged, _“Come on m…”_ and suddenly cried out when she felt Sam’s fingers enter her again, her head flying back on the bed.

 

Sam pressed her lips against soft brunette hair and she grunted in urgency and ecstatic pleasure as a massive orgasm built within her and exploded. Trembling, her body became rigid and she convulsed as she came, her brutish grunts transforming into joyous cries of release as she rigidly jerked and shook, bucking on the petite form she held so tightly beneath her. The fingers within curled, pressing hard on the pebbled patch and Janet screamed at the intensity of the orgasm that shook her to the foundation of her being.

 

Janet held the blond head tightly against her and cried out for what seemed like an eternity until she finally drew a ragged breath and burst into tears. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around Sam and sobbed uncontrollably.

 

Sam cried in joy as her orgasm gradually faded, and long minutes passed before she realized not only was she still crying but Janet was too. Shaking, not moving, she stayed on top of her and sniffed, “Janet?” she whispered worriedly, “Janet are you okay?” she asked and slowly pulled away.

 

“No!” Janet held her arms in place, “I’m alright, just stay inside me for a minute, okay?”

 

“Okay…” Sam peered down at her with watery blue eyes, “Did I hurt you?” she sniffed again, careful to hold the buried fingers still.

 

“No...” Janet laughed shakily, “That was unbelievable, Sam, I…” she shrugged one-sidedly, “I don’t know, I just wanted this for so long… wanted you in my bed… I…” she smoothed damp blond locks from Sam’s face, “I’ve never felt like this before…”

 

Sam nodded, “Me neither…” she pulled the fingers free, feeling her clit twitch against the soaked thigh when Janet whimpered at the loss.

 

“Make love to me again?” she asked in a small voice.

 

Smiling, Sam sucked her first, then middle finger clean and bent to plant her mouth firmly on Janet’s. Low groans issued from deep in their chests as they shared the exquisite taste of Janet’s creamy salt-sweet cum, “Nothing would make me happier.” Sam assured her, “But I’d really like to get my boots and the rest of my clothes off first.”

 

Janet chuckled then moaned, her eyes slamming shut when Sam stroked her open center on her leg for a moment longer before rolling off. She scrambled to pull down the comforter and top sheet and slid under the covers as Sam hurried to finish undressing. When she climbed back onto the bed, she pushed the covers down to Janet’s knees and again openly regarded her nude form. Leaning on one hand, her other trailed a soft, fiery path over smooth skin that quaked and shuddered at her touch.

 

 _“Hmm…”_ Janet sighed pleasurably as her fingertips traced the small, jagged-looking scars over Sam’s hip, outlining them, “These are from the F-18 aren’t they?” She remembered one of the nurses showing her a video file that was part of Sam’s medical history; a news story that profiled Sam as being one of the most experienced and decorated pilots of the Gulf War. The footage showed Sam landing her F-18 fighter jet, disabled by Iraqi anti-aircraft fire, on the deck of an aircraft carrier and medics struggling to stop the bleeding in her hip and arm.

 

“Yeah…” Sam answered, distracted, “from the shrapnel….”

 

“Awful…” Janet murmured her fingertips finally gently caressing the scarred flesh, remembering how Sam’s face still twisted in pain on the screen even though the medics clearly tried to pull her as gingerly as possible from the cockpit.

 

“It ended up being okay,” she trailed her fingers back up the length of Janet’s body, “While I was recovering they let me train for the stealth fighter…”

 

“The F-117?” Janet asked, her fingers tracing over the scars on Sam’s forearm and elbow.

 

“Yeah,” Sam cupped a breast and bent to lick the softened nipple, “flew ‘em till we were called home.”

 

 _“Oh, oh…”_ Janet sighed, moaning softly and let her hands fall back on the mattress while the Sam explored her body, her hands and lips and tongue caressing and committing to memory every square inch until Janet’s chest began to heave and she panted, _“Oh Sam, please…”_ she begged, spreading her legs on the mattress, _“please…”_

 

Sam pulled a pillow under Janet’s pelvis and settled between her legs. With great reverence, she stroked the softly furred mound, nuzzling open the folds with her nose and the tip of her tongue, nearly weeping when her nostrils filled with the thick musky scent of Janet’s sex. She was grateful the lamp was still on as she gazed with wonderment at the florid open folds, a deep wine color in full engorgement and fluttering in arousal, the small clitoris thrusting brazenly from beneath its fleshy hood in desperate need.

 

Holding her open with her thumbs, Sam bent to her task; the tip of her tongue tasting, licking away the renewed rush of creamy cum, feasting on the precious nectar as it flooded from deep inside Janet’s center. Her lips and tongue explored; sliding over the straining flesh until she could suckle first one thickened fold, then the other until she fellated both in her mouth, her tongue lapping and stroking between them.

 

Janet writhed on the bed; never, _ever_ , had anyone made love to her like this before. Since she was very little, she had always known she was attracted to girls but once in high school she was determined to give her sexuality full reign and went on a few very chaste and boring dates with boys before deciding her initial self-assessment was right; she only wanted to date girls. _No woman ever made me feel like this…_ Janet’s body arched and writhed her cries becoming more desperate as she struggled to postpone the climax that threatened to push her over the edge. She would happily endure such exquisite agony to prolong the touch of this woman’s mouth between her legs for just one second more….

 

Her back arched in a sudden rigid bow and she screamed her release, once again ejaculating heavily as her hips bucked with wild abandon against Sam’s feasting mouth. Sam fought to stay connected, tightly gripping Janet’s trembling thighs as she fed, soft growls of satisfaction and bliss emanating from deep in her chest as she drank the sacred essence directly from its source.

 

Unable to take anymore, Janet shakily pulled at the hands that held her open, _“Please…”_ she whimpered weakly, pleading, _“Sam, please…”_

 

Placing a final kiss against the softening clit, Sam looked up from her place between Janet’s legs, “Still okay?”

 

“Yes…” Janet panted, smiling tremulously, “just come here...”

 

Sam obeyed, crawling up the mattress and pulled the small woman into her arms, “Thank you.” she said simply.

 

Janet sputtered in amusement and turned to look at her, “Are you kidding? _You’re_ thanking _me_? _Thank you_ , Sam… I…”

 

Smiling, Sam shook her head and sat up, turning on the mattress until she faced, her, “I know we haven’t known each other for that long, Janet…. You know I…” she hesitated, snorting in amusement at her loss of words; “The first time I met you… when I woke up in the infirmary,” her voice faded briefly at the memory, “there was something in your eyes....” She gently clasped the smooth cheek, her thumb straying over the full lips, “I don’t know what it is, but I see it every time I look at you.” She bent and placed a wet kiss in her mouth, “Thank you for tonight.” She smiled and pulled away.

 

Janet smiled but her expression was one of bemusement as she watch Sam retrieve her clothes from the floor, “You’re leaving,” she stated, rather than asked, “Is something wrong?” she sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet to cover herself in spite of Sam’s declaration.

 

“No!” Sam hurried to assure her, “I just,” she shrugged and started pulling on her clothes, “I, uh… have trouble sleeping sometimes and I don’t want to…” she shrugged again and sat on the bed to pull on her socks.

 

“Hey,” Janet placed a hand on her arm, “Sam, I know about the nightmares…”

 

Sam stopped, wordless.

 

“As CMO I have full access to your medical file, so I know about the PTSD… it doesn’t frighten me….”

 

“Sometimes they’re pretty bad…” Sam pulled uncertain blue from the warm brown and regarded her boots lying on the floor, “I don’t want to scare you.”

 

“You won’t.” Janet said softly, “Do you want to stay?”

 

Sam exhaled noisily as though she had been holding her breath, “Yes…” she turned back to her, “I want to stay…”

 

“Then please stay, Sam…” she rose from the bed and pulled off the clothes, tossing them onto the chair across the room. _“Please stay…”_ she murmured, kneeling slowly between her legs, as though she was afraid Sam would bolt if she moved too quickly. Her hands caressed well-toned thighs as they slid up to clasp her hips. Her thumb smoothing over the outline of the jagged shrapnel scars.

 

Sam blinked at the sudden tears that brimmed in her eyes and cupped the upturned face. She bent and placed a kiss on soft lips, whispering; _“Okay…”_ she pulled away, “Thank you…”

 

“Oh no…” Janet shook her head, “It’s my turn to thank you now,” she grinned wickedly and nuzzled the soft flesh above the darkly blond mound. She closed her eyes and hummed as she nuzzled and kissed her way into the soft curls, her hands urging Sam’s legs to spread further.

 

Sam’s eyes were half-lidded as she watched; her legs spread willingly, eagerly as Janet sniffed and explored and caressed, moaning softly as the tall woman’s center was revealed to her,

 

 _“Oh god,”_ Janet husked, _“oh my god, you are so beautiful, Sam…”_ she breathed, her throat closing at the fluttering, wine-colored folds, rigid and engorged, a flood of cream filling the center. Her thumbs held the outer labia open and she licked delicately at the creamy cum, humming low in her throat at the musky sexual scent that filled her nostrils and exquisite salty taste on her tongue.

 

Sam bit her lip, crying out softly as she watched the petite physician fest between her legs. _Never in a million years_ , she thought distantly, _never would I have thought I’d be so lucky to find someone like her…_ Panting, she whimpered and groaned aloud as a hot tongue probed inside, and listening to the sounds of Janet wetly feasting from her trembling core made the room tilt at a dizzying angle.

 

Janet suckled the folds in her mouth and slipped two fingers inside, moaning at the slick feel of Sam’s silken walls. She licked and suckled the quivering flesh, finally tonguing the rigid clit. She licked back the fleshy hood, smiling when she heard Sam moan loudly. The fingers she stroked within began to pump in earnest when she felt a hand on the back of her head push her further onto the straining clit and she licked and suckled the small organ with increasing vigor as Sam’s whimpering, keening cries grew into shouts of release. She pressed into the flesh with her mouth and fingers as Sam’s trembling body became rigid and her pelvis bucked and convulsed.

 

When the orgasm slammed into Sam, her body flew back before abruptly curling forward, one hand gripping the edge of the mattress while the other still held the small woman tightly against her flesh. She jerked and trembled in magnificent, white-hot release; shouting and crying out with abandon, what felt like long minutes passing before she could catch her breath. When she finally looked down into still widely dilated black-brown eyes she gulped, her chest still heaving,

 

 _“Oh my god…”_ she whispered hoarsely, _“Thank you again,”_ she sniffed and shifted back on the bed, pulling Janet with her.

 

Janet crawled over her and Sam rolled slightly on top, draping a long leg over hers, pressing her open center against her thigh. Janet smiled at the contact and stroked first Sam’s tear-stained face and then her own.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam sniffed again, “I’ve never been this emotional during sex before… but making love to you is…”

 

Janet pulled her down for a kiss that quickly grew in heat and intensity and they kissed for long minutes before she pulled away, “I can’t ever remember a time when I’ve felt so…” Janet frowned at her sudden loss for words, “so… at home…” Sam flashed a lop-sided grin and she snorted at herself, “I mean this feels so… right for me.” She bent to kiss her again, “Everything finally feels…” She kissed a soft path down Sam’s neck, “having you in my bed just feels…” she rubbed her cheek on the smooth chest, briefly caressing the soft skin with her lips, “Everything fits now…” Her caressing hand angled the taut flesh of Sam’s breast to her mouth and she licked and suckled the soft nipple. Her eyes closed in satisfaction, feeling the small structure stiffen under the ministrations of her suckling lips and stroking tongue. She gave up trying to express herself with words and settled for feasting on Sam’s breasts; reveling in the feel of their bodies pressed close, under the covers, in her bed.

 

Sam sighed aloud and sank into the mattress beneath. Never, ever had she felt so at home in another woman’s bed. Never had she felt as complete as this woman made her feel.

 

When Janet finally turned out the light she settled against Sam’s lean frame, both women contentedly entwining limbs and sighing in unison, finally at rest, soft smiles gracing their lips as they drifted off.

 

~

 

It was late, the moon had long since risen and set and Janet’s room was dark, only the sounds of deep, even breathing stirred the quiet. When she surrendered at last to slumber, a small, distant corner of Janet’s consciousness had silently observed the sensation of serenity and utter completeness she felt in Samantha Carter’s embrace. And although she had yet to recognize it fully, her soul had looked into the sea of deepest blue and found home, as though a final puzzle piece had fallen into place, revealing a connection to a universe of infinitely intricate complexity, of fulfillment and mystery. And as they slept, slight adjustments were made in their cells; atoms and electrons shifted, finding consonance beyond the subatomic and the smallest particles, units of consciousness, conjoined in a vast sea of endless energy, immortalized in an ever present eternal moment.

 

An hour before sunrise Janet finally stirred, the soft cries slowly waking her. Although she slept close to her new lover, they had shifted during the night and her head now rested against Sam’s shoulder. She blinked in the darkness, trying to place the sounds, her brow furrowing first in bemusement then concern as she realized the soft, whimpering cries came from Sam.

 

She shifted her head on the pillow and regarded the dark profile, unsure what to do. Sam emitted quiet whimpers of either pain or fear, Janet couldn’t decide which and she raised onto an elbow, watching the complex range of emotions that crossed Sam’s face. _Even with her eyes closed, she looks frightened,_ Janet thought, smoothing her tips of her fingers over the troubled brow.

 

Sam twitched in the bed, her hands twitching open and closed as though she grasped at something in a dream. As Janet watched, it seemed to her as though Sam’s right arm and right side of her body lay heavy on the mattress and her soft whimpers of pain and fear and the way her body twitched in silent struggle clearly indicated the dream was not a pleasant one.

 

 _“Shh… Sam….”_ Janet murmured soothingly, _“Easy now…”_ she whispered, _“it’s okay…”_ She softly stroked the short crop of blond, trying to smooth away the bad dream with her voice and touch.

 

As the commanding medical officer for Cheyenne Mountain, she was required to read all offworld mission reports and since her very first encounter with Sam, quickly found herself becoming increasingly concerned for the well-being of this extraordinary woman. When she first arrived at the base, Janet was so busy settling in and organizing her personnel into effective teams that operated on rotating twenty-four hour shifts that nearly three weeks passed before they met. She had assigned Warner the pre and post mission physicals for all offworld missions, only familiar with the tall blond woman by rank, medical file and impressive service record, _Until Kawalsky became infected by the Goa’uld…_ Her eyes narrowed at the memory, stilling the hand that stoked Sam’s face and hair. She blinked and swallowed against the rush of remembered revulsion she felt when she walked up the ramp and saw Kawalsky’s dead body _… the sightless eyes and missing back of his head…_. Pulling her thoughts from the disturbing memory she regarded her lover; Sam had quieted, whether on her own or from Janet’s touch she had no idea. She gently removed her hand and settled in the bed once again, observing the beautiful sleeping profile.

 

While she watched, the memory of the first time she met Cpt. Samantha Carter tugged at her demandingly and her mind’s eye filled with the remembered images. She vividly recalled walking at a brisk pace through concrete corridors and waiting impatiently with her staff, distractedly strumming her fingers on the gurney until the elevator doors slid open and she looked past the men who crowded around Sam’s crumpled form.

 

She had brusquely ordered them to exit the elevator and hurried to kneel at the fallen woman’s side, quickly assessing her condition so she and her team could cautiously move her patient onto the gurney and transport her to the infirmary,

 

 _She was still unconscious when we got her there…_ She remembered standing at her bedside, resting her hand on Sam’s, her fingers wrapped gently around her wrist, _Her pulse was so thready…_ she mused silently. She had just directed her head nurse to alert the MRI technician that she was ordering a full set of head scans when she turned back and stopped cold, midsentence,

 

_Her mouth was still open, ready to form the next word when she froze; Sam lay in a motionless heap on the bed but her eyes were open, looking directly at her and Janet suddenly felt herself fall into the soft, unfocused blue. The sensation was so overwhelming she actually clutched at the bedrail when the room seemed to tilt tantalizing to one side._

_Sam had blinked exhaustedly, painfully in the harsh light, an unintelligible sound gurgling in her throat, and Janet hurried to clasp the limp hand again,_

_“What?” she asked in a soft voice._

_“Hi…” Sam mumbled thickly._

_Janet’s eyebrows arched, “Hi…” she replied, her brows knitting both in a frown of concern for her patient and befuddlement at her own reaction._

_The unfocused blue, clouded in pain, cleared briefly as they locked on the seemingly endless pools of soft, velvety brown, “Hi…” she rasped again._

_In spite of her concern, Janet had smiled, “Hi there…” she gave the hand she held a soft squeeze, “You’re in the infirmary,” she told her gently, her fingertips gently caressing as she checked the pulse point inside the tall woman’s wrist. “You hit your head pretty hard so we’re gonna’ take you for an MRI then put you in a darkened room in the ICU so you can rest, okay?”_

 

She wanted to stroke the cheek once again but she froze with her hand in midair, not wanting to wake her, _There’s something in these eyes…_ she mused and clasped both hands to her chest to prevent her from unconsciously reaching out to touch the woman sleeping in her bed. Studying the closed eyes in the gradually lightening room, she noted how the blond lashes fanned over the smooth plane of the high cheekbone. _I saw it… I haven’t the faintest idea what it is, but I see it…_ her eyes widened in surprise as she realized she was echoing the exact same words Sam said to her only hours before, _but I see it every time I look at you._

 

She blinked at the odd coincidence the blinked again when she heard the soft cry of distress. Quietly, she rose onto an elbow and regarded Sam’s features, _Another nightmare…_ Janet observed and drew the back of her fingers across the troubled brow, “Shh…” she whispered, “It’s okay, Sam…” she soothed, but Sam’s whimpers and cries grew until she suddenly drew a ragged breath, her body becoming rigid,

 

 _“NO!”_ she came awake with a shout, sitting bolt upright in the bed.

 

Janet fell onto her back and froze with her hands in midair, “Sam?” she called to her in a quiet voice, wanting to know she was awake before she attempted to touch her again, “Sam are you awake?”

 

Sam’s eyes were wide and she clutched at her knees, gasping for air.  She could hear Janet behind her and she slammed her eyes closed, fighting to calm herself, _“Yeah…”_ she nodded in the dark, breathless, _“okay…”_

 

Janet sat up and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, waiting a beat in case Sam pulled away, but she only dropped her head in her hands, pressing the heels of her hands against her temples. Janet cautiously placed her other hand on her upper arm, clasping it gently while she smoothed the other hand across the muscled back,

 

“It’s okay now…” she soothed quietly, “Bad dream over…”

 

After a moment more, Sam nodded and drew a deep breath, “I’m sorry…” she turned to her, “Stupid things are so crazy…” she stroked the petite woman’s cheek with her fingertips, “are you okay?”

 

Janet snorted self-deprecatingly, “I’m okay.”

 

“Hope I didn’t scare you too bad.” Sam looked away, “Sometimes when I wake up…” she drew another deep breath, “sometimes I scream and it’s…” she licked her lips, carefully blinking away the memory that haunted her in sleep; of seeing a colleague’s F-18 explode in midair from the cockpit of her fighter jet, “it’s pretty loud…” Her throat closed around the words, _“I sorry…”_ she whispered.

 

Janet pressed close, her hand smoothing back the damp blond locks and tucked them behind the perfectly sculpted ear, “Sam…” her voice took on a slightly commanding tone, “I know you have bad dreams, Post Traumatic Stress can trouble people who have seen bad things and give them nightmares that are terrifying…” She lay back on the bed and pulled Sam with her.

 

Reluctantly, Sam obeyed the small elegant hands and lay back down in the bed. Janet stayed propped on an elbow and looked down at her,

 

“But you don’t scare me, Sam.” Her hand remained on her chest and her fingertips caressed the long collarbone, softly tracing its outline, “I’m not afraid…”

 

Sam sighed audibly; “Okay… thank you…”

 

Janet grinned, “Just so you know, I like having you here…” the grin faded a little, “Can you tell me what the nightmare was about?” Sam’s blue eyes seemed to search the depths of her own and she hurried, “don’t feel obligated… if it’s too…”

 

Sam shook her head and shrugged one-sidedly, “No, I… sometimes they’re always the same; bad, hairy moments in the cockpit that turn into bad scary moments of combat on the ground…” She sighed heavily, “and these offworld missions we’re going on… that produce little more than tense or outright hostile _interactions_ with the local population or… so far, thankfully _brief_ , encounters with the Goa’uld….” Her voice trailed away and Janet quietly interjected,

 

“I’ve noticed events seem to ramping up in terms of increased opportunities for violence on SG1’s missions.”

 

“I’m sure it’s inevitable.” Sam conceded and sighed again, “the more we go out there…. But the CMO on base said I get to have a day off before we go back out again…” she tuned her head on the pillow to look at her and smiled tentatively.

 

Janet smiled, “And as it turns out the CMO has the weekend off too…”

 

“Really?” Sam’s face brightened.

 

“Mmm-hmm…” Janet’s feral smile faded slightly and she nodded, “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you more than a day, Sam…”

 

“It’s okay,” Sam shrugged, “The general’s under a lot of pressure from the pentagon to prove the stargate program’s value.”

 

“Okay, well then,” Janet hesitated for a fraction of a second before plunging ahead, “I was wondering if I could interest you in spending your very short weekend with me.” As she spoke, her fingertips had wandered a circuitous path across Sam’s chest and around a plump, softened nipple that stiffened at her touch.

 

Sam’s breath quickened, “Yes…” she whispered, “yes, I could do that…”

 

Janet palmed the pliant flesh, feeling it grow taut beneath her hand, “Good…” she murmured and bent her head for a kiss.

 

~

 

After making love once more, Janet regarded the morning sun that warmed the closed drapes covering the windows, “Take a shower with me?” Sam grinned lopsidedly and threw back the covers, “Guess that means yes…” she snorted amusedly and walked ahead of her from her bedroom and across the hall. She could feel her cheeks grow hot and she covered them with her hands, suddenly self-conscious at her casual nudity. She entered the bathroom, hurrying to flick on the light, _For heaven’s sake,_ now _you’re embarrassed?_ She pursed her lips together in a thin line of annoyance at herself as she turned on the water in the shower; _You’ve had more sex in the last ten hours than you’ve had in the last…_ She held her hand in the spray of gradually warming water, trying to calculate the number of times she had sex before Sam... _Jesus, I’ve_ never _had sex this many times in one night before…_ She harrumphed inwardly not only at her lack of sexual experience but also at her lack of sexual prowess as compared to that of her new lover and she turned a shy smile to Sam,

 

“I think its warm enough…” she mumbled softly and took the tall woman’s hand as she stepped over the rim of the tub.

 

Fixated on studying the naked and perfect petite form, Sam grinned somewhat drunkenly at her and followed; pulling the shower curtain closed behind them, “Tight fit under this showerhead…” she smiled and pulled the small woman into her arms.

 

Janet slid her arms around the tall frame and pressed close, both groaning aloud when their lips and bodies touched. They kissed for a long minute until Janet pulled away, “I want to tell you to never stop kissing me…” she smiled up at her with widely dilated eyes, “but my water heater is kind of old and pretty small so we’re gonna’ run out of hot water fairly quickly…”

 

Sam’s eyebrows arched in surprise but she chuckled, “Oh no!” she gasped kiddingly and reached for Janet’s bottle of shampoo.

 

Janet chuckled as they washed each other’s hair, her laughter only fading when she felt Sam’s hands smoothing over her face and hair as she stood under the shower’s spray, rinsing away the shampoo.

 

Sam stood close, and although Janet had to look up into the deeply blue eyes, she felt again as though she was falling into a sea of endless oceanic bliss.

 

“Janet?”

 

A more rational part of her brain noted how different Sam looked with her hair wet and smoothed back, _It makes her eyes look so… so vulnerable…._ She slid one of the hands that held the lean hips up the length of Sam’s body and laid it soothingly against a wet cheek, “Yes?”

 

“I… I need to go to my house and change, but…. would you come with me? I’ll take you out to breakfast after…” she wagged her eyebrows enticingly.

 

“I’d love it.” Janet grinned.

 

Sam’s eyes crinkled in a smile around the riveting blue, “Great…” Her hands slid over smooth wet skin to cup and squeeze the small rounded backside, making Janet gasp aloud and her eyelids flutter briefly, “I only have the one day off, but I really want to spend all of it making love to you.…” She bent her head and kissed the small woman again, moaning as their hands roamed hotly over rapidly heating skin until Janet pulled away with a tiny shriek,

 

 _“Dammit,”_ she laughed, “the water’s getting cold!”

 

~

 

“See?” Sam stepped through the front door and closed it behind them, “There’s no food but it’s clean.” she joked, her smile widening when she heard Janet laugh.

 

“I’m betting it’s clean because you’re hardly ever here…”

 

“Yeah,” Sam conceded, “That’s mostly why…” she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, “Come back with me while I get changed…” she murmured.

 

Janet pulled her down for a kiss, their mouths meeting hungrily, lips and tongues hotly entwining. Sam hugged her tightly to her then, bending, quickly scooped Janet into her arms and headed down the hallway, “Let me show you the bedroom.” she wagged her eyebrows at her, both playful and suggestive.

 

“Oh jeez,” Janet snorted, hugging her neck, “Sam, don’t hurt yourself…” she tucked her head and feet when Sam carried her over the threshold and into her bedroom.

 

Sam snorted, “Do you have any idea how often I have to work out just so I can carry all that heavy gear when we go on those long boring offworld missions?” She placed her on the bed and lay down next to her in one smooth motion, “Carrying you is a breeze compared to those long hikes.” She rolled on top of her, resting her weight on her elbows she gazed unabashedly into deep brown, blinking when she noted the tightening around Janet’s eyes, “What?”

 

“Not all SG1’s missions have been boring,” she said quietly, “some have been pretty intense.”

 

“Some have.” Sam conceded then teased softly, “So… like the décor?”

 

Janet grinned, “From what I’ve seen of it, yeah...” She cocked an eyebrow at her, “Why don’t’ we have brunch instead of breakfast so we can make love in your bed…”

 

Still smiling, Sam rolled onto her back and started pulling off her boots. Both women made quick work of shedding their clothes and slid under the covers,

 

“Tell me if I’m making you come too hard.” Sam murmured, pulling Janet close.

 

Janet’s brows rose high on her forehead, “You haven’t...” she replied, sounding slightly perplexed.

 

“Well,” Sam shrugged, suddenly unsure she should raise the topic but she wanted to know, “I know we haven’t done this all that much… _yet_ ,” she paused to grin when she heard Janet snort in amusement, “but it seems like maybe you’re uncomfortable with coming too hard, or too long or something…” Sam’s voice trailed away, still unsure whether she should be trying to have this conversation, _but asking is the only way to find out,_ she chided silently.

 

Unaware she was doing so, Janet’s head cocked to one side as she considered Sam’s question, “You know, I… I guess I…”

 

“Are you afraid of climaxing?”

 

“Well, no… of course not, orgasms are wonderful, but…” Janet’s face flushed at the conversation they were having, _But what?_ A voice distantly reproved, _You’re lying naked in this woman’s bed, you’ve tasted her cum, and she’s done a mind-blowing job eating you to the most powerful orgasms you’ve_ ever _had…_

 

“Actually,” she admitted, “there was one time, in college… I had a girlfriend…” she stopped abruptly, her face deeply coloring.

 

“Yes?” Sam grinned down at her, “I love hearing about the ex’s…”

 

Janet swatted at her arm, scolding playfully, “Quit it...” she snorted softly, “I’m not used to talking so openly about sex…” she explained, suddenly feeling lighter and more at ease, “there are just times when my orgasms get so intense… it’s like they go to a scary place….” Her voice drifted off again and she shrugged.

 

“But what is it that scares you?” Sam asked her quietly, “What do you think will happen?”

 

“I don’t know.” Janet said truthfully,

 

“Do you have a bad heart or something?”

 

Janet snorted and laughed aloud, making Sam chuckle. “No…” she shook her head from side to side on the pillow.

 

Sam brushed her thumb across the smiling lips and trailed her fingers over the jawline and down the slender neck, “Then why stop me when I make you come?” she husked, palming a soft breast. “When you climax, just let it build, just let yourself keep coming.” Her hand slid to cup and massage the other breast, squeezing and rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, “Let it intensify…” she pulled her closer, “and see where it takes you…”

 

Janet sucked in her breath, her body shuddering at this woman’s touch, “Okay.” She whispered and pulled Sam’s mouth to hers. They kissed sweetly, lips and tongues tasting, caressing until Sam whispered in her mouth,

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes, Sam…” Janet husked, her voice suddenly thick, “I do…”

 

Sam smiled beatifically and rising to her knees, pulled the pillow from beneath her head, “Let me slid this under you…” she rasped and pushed the cushion beneath Janet’s backside.

 

Janet could feel her heart pounding in her ears and she swallowed audibly as she watched Sam lay between her legs, gently urging her legs apart and sniffing as the labia parted.

 

Sam’s lips opened and she inhaled the small woman’s scent though her mouth and nose, simultaneously tasting her on her tongue and filling her lungs with the heady musky aroma. _Oh my god…_ she heard herself whimper distantly. It felt as though her heart was expanding in her chest, as if every cell in her being suddenly pulsed and glowed with a blinding white, living light. She exhaled against the engorged, fluttering flesh, touching it almost furtively with the tip of her tongue she didn’t hear when Janet cried out. A smile pulled at her lips and tears inexplicably filled her eyes when she pulled back to admire the florid folds and saw a flood of shimmering cream spill from deep inside. She hurried to lick and suckle away the salt-sweet wealth, moaning softly as she savored the salt-sweet taste and velvety silken texture.

 

As far as Janet was concerned, she had already surrendered completely to this scholar/scientist soldier/warrior woman, and she gripped the sheet beneath her in tight fists, her eyes squeezed tightly shut amid the tears that spilled from the corners of her eyes. _Just let it happen,_ she heard a small voice remind distantly, _just let yourself come this time… Come as hard as you want…._ she told herself firmly and arched on the bed, trembling and crying out as Sam feasted on her flesh.

 

The instinctive, primordial part of Sam’s brain could sense Janet was rapidly building to a massive orgasm and intuitively she deepened the contact of her mouth and lips and tongue. Quickly licking away more cum, she slid a long finger inside, staying connected as Janet’s small frame bucked and trembled rigidly in the bed.  She stroked and pumped the finger within, moaning into the flesh, licking and suckling puffy florid flesh from perineum to straining clitoris. Oblivious to the tears that streamed down her face, she slid a second finger inside and pumped the double digits firmly within, curling them slightly, a reverent keening sound issuing from deep in her chest when the pads of her fingers connected with the pebbled patch within.

 

Janet’s red-rimmed eyes opened wide and dragging in a breath she raggedly cried out, her hips bucking wildly as her body yielded absolutely, shaking violently as the orgasm descended on her and she screamed her release, unaware she ejaculated as her stiffened body shook and convulsed.

 

Sam stroked the urethral sponge deep inside Janet’s core while her mouth slurped and drank the burning hot, yet lightly sweet seminal fluid that exploded from the petite form. She had wrapped a strong arm around a slender thigh, staying connected as Janet screamed and convulsed. She slowed her tongue and fingers when she felt her ease down from the orgasm, waiting until she felt Janet sag into the mattress before licking her length once again.

 

 _“Oh god…”_ She heard Janet whimper, crying softly.

 

“Don’t be afraid…” Sam murmured soothingly into the folds and gently lapped at the softening clit. Keeping her fingers buried inside she dragged the flat of her tongue down over flaccid folds, continuing to lick away the cum collected around her invading fingers and back up to again suckle and lave the gradually responding clitoris.

 

Her chest still heaving breathlessly in magnificent afterglow, Janet bit her lip, forcing herself not to stop the blond head that bobbed between her legs. She licked her lips and pulled her cramped hands from the sheet she gripped in tight fists and dragged them to her face. She pressed the palms against her temples and squeezed her eyes shut at the renewed demand of need that pounded from her core and quickly flamed like a wild brush fire throughout her body. Her breathing became shallow and she gulped aloud.

 

_“Do you trust me?”_

 

She thought she could hear Sam distantly and a sob broke from her as she struggled to respond, “I trust you…”

 

Sam’s fingers began to slowly pump inside; careful not to touch the g-spot again so soon she turned and twisted them within, stroking the clutching silken inner walls. She felt the tremor of Janet’s arousal and suckled the entrance, licking around her thrusting fingers. She listened as Janet’s whimpers and cries intensified and she moaned aloud around the stiff folds she suckled in her mouth. As she fellated them, her left thumb and forefinger sought out the straining clit and she pinched and squeezed the tiny bundle of erectile tissue, twisting and pulling at the small structure until she felt another climax build in her lover and braced for the release.

 

Janet’s heart felt as though it would burst from the pleasure and joy that suddenly exploded from within and she screamed; gasping wildly, as another more powerful orgasm shook her to the very foundation of her being and she screamed and bucked beneath Sam’s mouth and fingers, convulsing uncontrollably. Unconsciously, she flung her arms wide on the bed and stiffened rigidly, her fingers outstretched as she arched on the mattress, her back arching into a stiff bow.

 

Amid the apocalyptic overload and release, in the calmest clearest part of Janet’s consciousness she heard a soft popping noise and her world abruptly blew blinding white. She felt her mind break free and she floated on her back in a sea of silver white light. She floated, joyous; feeling as though she existed in a body made from absolute ecstasy, pure peace and unconditional love.

 

As she floated she looked up into the most intense blue sky she had ever seen and she smiled blissfully, observing without expectation as the blue sky transformed and she slowly became aware she was looking into the twin pools of Sam’s deep blue eyes,

 

 _“See?”_ She heard her say,

 

“I did it!” Janet sobbed, “I did it!” she cried, her body still quaking in exquisite aftermath.

 

“Yes,” Sam grinned happily, “You certainly did…”

 

Sam had withdrawn her fingers and crawled up the bed to pull the still softly climaxing woman in her arms and Janet curled into her, pressing herself close.  Sam pulled the covers over them and held Janet while she eased down, murmuring soft words of comfort and rocking her gently.  When she finally heard Janet sigh and clear her throat, she loosened her grip and rolled her onto her back,

 

“Still okay?”

 

“No…” Janet hiccupped and smiled tremulously, “I am not okay, and I will never be the same…” she chuckled and caressed the cheek when she saw the blue eyes widen with worry and concern. “If it hadn’t been for you, Sam…” she whispered, her throat closing at the intense flood of emotion, “I never would have known what real love is…” she felt herself color at the use of the _L_ word and licked her lips, “I mean… you were right… I just let myself go and I… it was…”

 

The smile returned to Sam’s face, “Did your orgasm take you to a ‘scary place’?”

 

“No…” Janet shook her head emphatically on the pillow, “No Sam, it didn’t, it took me…” she struggled to find the words, “I don’t know where I went, but I think maybe it was heaven….”

 

Sam’s eyebrows arched high on her forehead, disappearing beneath short blond bangs, “Really?”

 

 _“Mmmph…”_ Janet pulled her down for a kiss and promptly lost her train of thought in Sam’s embrace.

 

Sam kissed her quite thoroughly then pulled her mouth just far enough away to ask, “Shall we go fill our stomachs with something besides each other?”

 

Janet emitted a low throaty chuckle from deep in her throat, “Don’t you need to come?” she asked, her brows arching at her own candor.

 

“Yes,” Sam snorted, “but I really am getting hungry for actual food… I may eat both lunch _and_ dinner…”

 

“Then let me make you come first,” Janet begged, _“I’ll be quick…”_ she added playfully.

 

Sam grinned and rolled on top of her and both groaned softly when their breasts mashed against one another. “I doubt it’ll take much to make me come…” she husked, straddling the slender thigh.

 

“No…” Janet pulled her lips away, “don’t you have a vibrator or something I can use?”  She slid from under her, “I want to kneel between your legs.” She pulled at her, urging her to sit on the edge of the bed,

 

“Okay…” Sam snorted, still grinning, “Use this,” she pulled a large jelly vibrator from the top drawer of her nightstand and handed it to her, “I use it when I fantasize making love to you…”

 

Janet felt her nipples harden and her breath quicken at both Sam’s words and the sight of the hefty purple jelly dildo. _I could never use this,_ she heard a small voice remark silently, _but she is half a foot taller than you, so it makes sense she’d want more length... and girth._ She knelt between Sam’s legs and pushed the lean muscled thighs further apart, “Ready?” she asked softly, her voice catching when she looked into Sam’s widely dilated eyes, the pupils nearly obliterating dark smoldering blue.

 

Sam was breathless and Janet noted how her body trembled in barely contained arousal. Holding one hand flat against a quaking inner thigh, Janet’s mouth watered as she placed the tip of the large toy inside the flooded opening and worked the phallus deep inside.

 

Sam moaned aloud, her head rocking back as she struggled to stay upright.  Janet wasted no time and turned the vibrator to a medium setting. Sensitive to her lover’s need, she pumped the vibe at a brisk pace, thrusting the phallus as deep as it would go and pulling it nearly free before thrusting back inside. Soft, strangled, keening cries tore from Sam’s throat and her body undulated, meeting Janet’s thrusts.

 

Janet’s mouth watered at the thick scent of Sam’s sex and the sounds of her whimpers and moans and wet and the sight of the cum-coated toy as it disappeared inside Sam’s body. She switched the vibrator to the highest speed and pounded the jelly cock as hard as she could. Clearly, Sam wasn’t kidding when she said it wouldn’t take much to make her come and Janet angled the toy to rub against the g-spot. She pumped the vibe with both hands and pressed her mouth over the smaller opening, laving it wildly with her tongue as Sam roared her climax.

 

Sam had fallen back onto her elbows and her bent legs rose in the air, shaking as Janet fucked her with the toy; every muscle in her body clenched and convulsed in the waves of release that ripped from her core and shook her like a rag doll.  Her back arched and her body grew rigid as her urethral sponge exploded, and a small cry erupted from Janet’s throat as her mouth suddenly filled with hot squirts of Sam’s lightly sweet ejaculate.

 

 _“OH GOD!”_ Sam cried out, _“Oh! OH! OH god… oh!”_ she continued to tremble and shake and cry out as the explosive orgasm slowly faded. Gradually, her body relaxed as the convulsions eased until she collapsed limply on the mattress and her legs hung flaccidly over the side.

 

Janet left the toy inside but turned off the vibrator. Reverently, she licked away the delicious essence before slowly pulling the cock free, smiling as she watched the gleaming opening flutter at the loss and heard Sam groan. She sat back on the carpet and briefly regarded the glistening jelly vibe, the scientist part of her observing how the creamy cum ran down the length in thick rivulets and her eyes closed in bliss when she brought it to her lips and licked and suckled the cock clean of Sam’s cum. _I feel so free…_ she mused silently, _nothing’s changed… but I feel like… like I’m_ more _now…._

 

She finally rolled back onto her knees and smoothed her free hand up Sam’s seemingly lifeless inner thigh and around to her mound, stroking her fingers through the damp, neatly trimmed dark blond curls and squeezed,

 

“Was that alright for y’all, Captain?” she asked playfully in a soft southern accent.

 

“I…” Sam rasped weakly, “I almost never do that…”

 

Janet’s brow furrowed, “What…?”

 

Sam still lay boneless on the mattress, her eyes closed in afterglow, “Uh… ejaculate…” she mumbled in a breathless whisper, “Hardly ever able to… to do that…”

 

Janet’s brow arched in surprise that a woman would _want_ to ejaculate, _But then I guess I’m gonna’ have to reconsider a lot of beliefs I’ve had about what sex is supposed to be like…_ Her brows shrugged at the thought and she pressed her lips and nose into the soft mound and inhaled. Kissing softly, she smiled into the dark blond curls when she heard Sam moan. “Just let me clean you up now,” she breathed into the folds, “And we’ll go have lunch….”

 

~

 

As hungry as they were they still took a quick shower together before redressing and going out for a late lunch. Sam took her to her favorite Italian restaurant, professing she needed to load up on carbs if she was going to survive her time off with Janet and still be fit enough to pass the pre-mission physical,

 

“I’ve heard the CMO’s tough,” Sam had teased, “but she gives great exams….”

 

“Only to you...” Janet laughed as she clicked the seatbelt into the buckle, “I know I’ve scared some of the personnel...” she sighed, “but I swear it was unintentional and once I knew I had…” she shrugged one-sidedly, “I have to admit it comes in handy…” She smiled broadly at her and sighed, “I’ll bet that’s not something you need with SG1 though, huh?”

 

“Actually,” Sam cocked an eyebrow as she turned on the ignition, “It would be nice if _something_ worked with them…” she sighed and shrugged with feigned indifference, “intimidation might work, who knows?” Janet only looked at her, cocking the opposite eyebrow and Sam clarified, “Let’s just say when I first met the Colonel and Doctor Jackson we didn’t hit it off right away… or,” she amended, “at all.”

 

“Really?”  Janet asked, surprised. While it was obvious to her the colonel practically wore his balls outside his pants in a not too subtle reminder that he was a big wheel on base, Daniel Jackson merely struck her as a classic example of the absent-minded professor; distracted and self-absorbed. “Huh… I get it that Colonel O’Neill throws his rank around in a fairly casual condescending manner… but Doctor Jackson just struck me as being more, you know… nerd-like.”

 

Sam chuckled as she drove down the street, “I guess, but it seems the more we go offworld the more tense we are with each other, not more familiar, you know?”

 

“Wow….” Janet exclaimed softly, “And Mister Teal’c?”

 

Sam frowned, “Teal’c? No, he’s fine, _him_ I get. Very stoic, once he understands where he stands and where his loyalties lie… he’s very staunchly straightforward and forthright. As formal as he is he doesn’t posture, you know?” She stopped at a red light, unsure where she had intended to go with her line of thought, let alone where she was driving.

 

“Yes,” Janet agreed, “ _Teal’c_ seems delightfully bullshit-free…”

 

Sam laughed at that; “I’ll say…” her grin was lopsided as she looked at her, “where are we going anyway?”

 

“Let’s spend the night at my place and have more sex until we have to go back to work tomorrow…” Janet felt a prickly heat creep up her neck, _Jesus,_ she exclaimed silently, _you just put it right out there now, don’t you?_

 

Sam laughed, “Are you sure? You’re not too sore?”

 

“No,” Janet placed her hand over the one Sam rested on the stick shift, “I feel great…”

 

“Me too…” Sam regarded her, “Back to my place for the day then? I still don’t have any food there but we can pick up dinner at O’Malley’s on the way to your place.”

 

~

 

They were deep in conversation when Sam pulled car into her driveway; completely at ease with each other, they continued as they walked up the steps and into the house. Once inside Janet dropped her purse on the coffee table and flopped on the couch,

 

“So you’re okay with going back to my place for the night?”

 

“Don’t like my place?” Sam flopped on the couch next to her and pulled the small form onto her lap.

 

The smile never left Janet’s face as she draped her arms over the broad shoulders, “I love your place… but if we have dinner _and_ spend the night at my place then you won’t be stuck with dirty dishes…”

 

“And we can have extra time for more sex?”

 

“If you play your cards right…” Janet snorted in amusement and placed her mouth firmly over Sam’s.

 

Their arms held each other tight as their mouths hungrily devoured the other and hands roamed hotly over skin that threatened to burn through fabric. As one, without conscious effort, their right hands fumbled to unbutton and unzip the other’s jeans and they groaned loudly in each other’s mouths as they squirmed and writhed against one another while invading hands struggled for access inside thin cotton panties.

 

Janet slid down Sam’s chest and panted hotly against the flushed skin; one imitated the other as the hands squeezed and massaged the soft mounds, both women crying out in unison. Unaware they were doing so they panted in harmony, hands and lungs in erotic accord as they rocked and thrust against one another, grunting and moaning in concert as their fingers searched and stroked though sodden folds and crying out in unity as each plunged into twin pools of liquid fire.

 

 _“Another finger…”_ Sam panted hoarsely.

 

 _“Wh-what?”_ Janet rasped.

 

 _“One more finger…”_ Sam gasped, and Janet quickly slid a third finger inside, her eyes squeezing tightly closed at the triple sensation of  Sam’s inner walls clutching her thrusting fingers and the feel and sound of Sam groaning low in her mouth just as Sam’s fingers inside her pumped with greater force.

 

As one, they moaned aloud as they pumped and rocked into one another, and with eyes squeezed tightly shut they came together. Convulsing helplessly and amid strangled cries they climaxed on pumping fingers and thumbs that stroked rock-hard clits and behind tightly closed eyes their vision burned in blinding light, their hearts blew open wide and their minds broke free. In the room the women screamed, but in the sea of light the two became one and together they floated, immortal, at one in pleasure, in paradise, with All That Is.

 

When Sam finally opened her eyes, she found she was unable to see and she closed them again. Still shaking, she tightened the arm around the petite woman in her arms and pulling her closer, burst into tears. Janet had buried her head in Sam’s soft chambray shirt between her breasts and was sobbing brokenly.

 

They sobbed and cried in each other’s arms for long minutes and Sam whimpered aloud when Janet finally pulled her fingers free. Holding Sam’s hand between her legs she crawled back onto her lap and pressed her lips close,

 

_“Never, Sam… I’ve never felt this way…”_

 

Wearily, Janet leaned her head against Sam’s and they rested that way for long minutes; eyes closed, listening while their hearts and breathing slowed until Sam finally pulled her fingers free and Janet cried out softly at their loss.

 

Deep silent brown gazed intently into equally silent fathomless blue while cum-coated fingers stroked softly parted lips before they suckled the fingers inside and their mouths came together. Their eyes closed in reverence as they tasted the twin tinctures and they kissed; lips, tongues and fingers entwining in one exquisitely eternal moment as they combined their essences into a single, perfect ambrosia.

 

When they finally, reluctantly, pulled apart Janet tucked herself beneath Sam’s chin, tucking their joined hands against her heart.

 

“Where did we go?” Sam asked in a softly bewildered voice.

 

A smile tugged at the corners of Janet’s mouth and she whispered quietly, “I told you… that’s what heaven is…”

 

Sam’s brow furrowed, “Oh…” she sighed and rubbed her cheek on soft brunette, “okay, well…” she decided, “I could live there….”

 

~

 

After an afternoon of sex and conversation, the pair decided eventually headed out to pick up dinner and Sam drove them back to Janet’s house. She brought an overnight bag with a change of clothes for the morning and after dinner, she followed the petite form though the house as they made their way up the stairs and into Janet’s bedroom.

 

When they weren’t making love they had talked about everything under the sun, and Sam was both amazed and yet completely unsurprised at how erudite Janet was. She could discuss anything with her and those subjects she was less knowledgeable about, like gate physics, Sam could quickly bring her up to speed and their conversation would continue, with Janet either asking shrewd questions or making astute observations as they chatted.

 

Back in Janet’s bedroom, the women talked as they disrobed and slid under the covers and into each other’s arms. Sam pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Long minutes passed as they gently kissed and explored, their hands roaming with increasing abandon and need as their ardor rose.

 

“Do you,” Sam asked solicitously in a breathless whisper, “have any toys you’d like me to use?”

 

Panting, Janet chuckled, her eyes closed in blissful surrender, “You know, I bought a strap-on a while ago…”

 

Sam grinned, “And do you wear it when you make love to your women?” she asked innocently.

 

“No,” Janet shook her head, “It’s new… I fantasize that you’re wearing it when I masturbate with my vibrator.” Her face suddenly flushed deep crimson with her admission, astonished at her own candor.

 

“Oh,” Sam’s eyebrows arched first in surprise, then wagged suggestively, _“well, in that case…”_

 

Janet licked her lips as  she watched Sam step into the harness and adjust the straps; she had purchased the toy from a sex shop that steered away from the head shop stereotype oriented for men and catered principally to women by displaying their wares in what Janet blushingly assumed was a more tasteful fashion. Unable to keep her flushed cheeks from revealing her unease she had wandered around the store, looking at the array of vibrators and dildos and handcuffs and paddles and… Her center grew hot and wet and her clit became hard and throbbed demandingly as her eyes swept over the vast sea of carnal delights and she fantasized using a variety of the toys with the tall blond before finally, awkwardly, purchasing the strap-on. When she got home, she tried it on and walked around the house with it, naked, enjoying the feel of the heavy scarlet red jelly dong bouncing between her legs. _That night and every night since I fantasize you’re using it on me,_ she thought as Sam climbed onto the bed, _I leave it on the bureau and stare at it while I  pound my trusty vibe in my pussy until I come hard, squirting cum and thrashing on my bed._

 

“I see you’re skilled at wielding a harness…” Janet remarked huskily as she spread her legs on the mattress.

 

“Well,” Sam grinned, reaching for the tube of lubricant on the on the nightstand, “I don’t own one… but I am experienced in their use.” she added silkily, watching how Janet’s pupils overwhelmed the deep brown, enrapt as Sam drizzled lube on the jelly dong; her free hand smoothing it evenly over the pliant dildo, “Ready?” She wiped her hand on a small towel and crawled onto the bed, “Turn around first…”

 

Speechless, Janet complied, turning onto all fours and spreading her knees when she felt Sam’s hands smoothing down between her thighs, pulling them apart; soft gasps amid keening cries escaping her in anticipation and arousal.

 

Sam’s eyes were half-lidded as she regarded the sight before her as her thumbs spread open the engorged, quivering folds and she groaned aloud. She had longed to take Janet in this way, and the utter beauty of the woman so completely open and vulnerable before her…

 

 _“Oh my god, you’re so beautiful, Janet….”_ she husked yet again, and briefly teased the dripping opening with the tip of the dildo, making Janet whimper. She held the slippery phallus until she had worked half the length inside,

 

 _“Oh my god, yes, Sam…”_ Janet moaned, “all of it… _all the way_ …” she grunted, “in me… in me… _take me…”_

 

Sam felt her center flood with liquid heat, and clasping the slender hips in her hands began pumping the toy, slowly pulling half the length out before thrusting back inside.

 

“More…” Janet pleaded, _“more…”_

 

 _“More what?”_ Sam husked.

 

_“M-m-more…”_

 

 _“More what?”_ Sam rasped low in her throat, smiling, “More fucking? Do you want me to fuck you deeper? Harder?”

 

 _“Yesssss,”_ Janet hissed, groaning at Sam’s provocative words, “Harder… deep… deep in my…” even in the throes of passion she stumbled briefly over the words, _“my pussy…”_

 

Sam picked up speed and strength, gripping the flesh more firmly as she plunged the toy harder, obeying Janet’s cries and grunting with each thrust.

 

 _“Oh yes…”_ Janet cried, _“Oh yes…”_

 

A feral smile pulled at Sam’s lips and she slapped the flexing backside impulsively, reddening the muscled mound and making Janet cry out, “Was that okay?” she asked, still pumping the toy deep.

 

 _“Oh god, yes!”_ Janet cried, _“YES!”_

 

Sam gripped a hip one-handed and slapped the reddened cheek again and again. She smiled in satisfaction, reveling in the sights and sounds as Janet writhed and cried out in her hands. _“Please…”_ she panted, “Please let me turn you over…”

 

“Anything…” Janet’s voice squeaked, _“Just don’t stop…”_

 

Sam grabbed a pillow and pulled it alongside them. In one motion, she pulled the dong free and turned the petite form in her hands, laying Janet on her back, her backside elevated on the pillow.

 

“Oh…” was all Janet could utter, bending her knees and spreading her legs wide, _“Sam…”_ she begged.

 

Sam quickly positioned the tip of the cum-coated dildo at the fluttering entrance and thrusting her hips, buried the length inside.

 

 _“OH!”_   Janet screamed, arching into the carnal embrace, “Oh yes!” she cried, _“Harder, harder!”_ and wrapped her arms and legs around Sam’s undulating frame, her hips bucking in mad rhythm to the tall  blonds’ fervor, matching her stroke for stroke. Sounds of pounding wet drowned out by their cries.

 

Sam gripped the slim shoulders from beneath and dug her knees and toes into the mattress, redoubling her efforts to ram and thrust the soft jelly cock as hard as she could. She pressed her lips against the damp brunette hair, grunting as she pumped the toy within until a strangled cry broke from her when she felt Janet’s body becoming rigid as a massive orgasm descended, her grunts transforming into loud moans as Janet screamed. Her hips arched and she trembled wildly, her pelvis slamming a final time against Janet’s perineum, the phallus buried as deep as it would go.

 

Janet roared her climax, her head thrashing from side to side as the waves crashed over her convulsing form. Sam held them both in place; her body shaking with effort she finally allowed herself to come, burying her face into the pillow and screamed her orgasm into it.

 

Both emitted whimpers and groans of complete surrender for long minutes afterwards, a sheen of perspiration covering their quaking trembling forms. Janet pulled Sam to her and held her close, an exhausted smile on her lips as their bodies continued to quake and writhe in sublime afterglow.  After what felt like an hour had passed she smiled in quiet triumph when she realized Sam was still inside her, _Guess I’m getting better at this sex thing…_ she teased, _but my god, she feels good inside me..._ she hummed softly, _and on top of me._ She tensed her inner muscles contentedly around the soft jelly phallus inside and Sam shifted in her arms,

 

“Sorry…”

 

 _“Don’t you dare move…”_ Janet husked.

 

Sam lifted her head so she could grin down at her.

 

“Kiss me…” Janet pulled the smiling mouth down onto hers and suckled the tongue inside. They kissed for long minutes more until Sam finally pulled away,

 

“So that was okay?”

 

Janet laughed, her hands smoothing over Sam’s still flushed face, “That was _way_ beyond okay…”

 

Sam wagged her eyebrows at her in amusement, “Oh good,” she grunted, raising onto her elbows, “That’s a relief…” she chuckled, adding, “I’ll bet you’re gonna’ be sore though…”

 

“This is the only kind of sore I ever want to be.” Janet pushed her onto her back, her body clenching at the feel of the toy pulling free, _“Oh god…”_ she moaned, and fumbled with the harness, “Take this off…” she tugged on the straps until she freed them from the buckles and pulled the harness from her hips, “Here…” she said, unceremoniously handing her the dripping jelly cock.

 

Wordless, Sam took the harnessed toy, holding it out of the way so she could see what Janet was doing.

 

Grabbing the pillow from under her backside, she rolled Sam’s hips to one side and pushed the damp cushion beneath. “I need to clean you up…” she informed her, urging her legs apart and settling between them, _“And you might need to come some more…”_ she husked, her warm breath touching the soaked and swollen folds for an instant before she laid the flat of her tongue against her in languid supplication.

 

Sam’s eyes closed on the image of Janet’ head between her legs and a soft moaning sigh vibrated in her throat. She spread her legs wider on the mattress, forcing her eyes open amid the sounds of pleasure coming from low in her throat and Janet’s’ feasting mouth below. Her eyes opened long enough to briefly regard the cum-coated cock she still held in her hand and she brought it to her mouth, whimpering and moaning both at the exquisite taste and Janet’s thorough ministrations.

 

When she had cleaned the toy, she looked down her body and a small cry broke from deep in her chest when her eyes locked on Janet’s, dilated in renewed arousal as she watched her clean the toy. Wordless, Janet held out her hand and Sam handed it over, harness and all. Silent, she slid her hands under her thighs, spreading them further apart and tilting her pelvis. Janet slid the saliva slick toy in Sam’s center, watching as she arched on the bed and moaned, her thighs spreading ever wider in an effort to accept the toy as deeply as possible. Pumping the cock with both hands, Janet knelt and suckled the engorged folds in her mouth. Listening to Sam’s rising cries, she thrust the jelly dildo within faster and harder, sliding her mouth over the straining clitoris when she felt the trembling hand on the back of her head, guiding her. She licked back the fleshy hood and carefully closed the edge of her teeth around the rigid organ and suckled hard, flicking her tongue over the tip. Unconsciously, she growled into the flesh when Sam came, her hands and mouth working to stay connected as Sam jerked and convulsed beneath her.

 

The orgasm was exquisite and Sam surrendered to it utterly. As the thundering, ecstatic waves pounded in the pleasure centers of her brain in perfect sync with her body, her eyes slammed shut and she shouted, her back arching in a bow and her body rigidly convulsing as the orgasm surged throughout her being.

 

No tears flowed but Sam wept in the aftermath and Janet pulled the jelly cock free, discarding it unceremoniously on the floor as she hurried to lie at Sam’s side, pressing her length against her. Sam had pressed the heels of her hands against her closed eyes and felt a soft hand on her arm,

 

“Hey…” Janet called softly, “you okay?” She slid the hand from the trembling forearm and gently clasped a still heaving breast. She smoothed her hand and fingers over the pliant flesh and softening nipple, gently caressing.

 

Drawing a shaky breath Sam sniffed and wrapped her arms around the petite form, her hands and fingers committing to memory the feel of the soft skin. She drew one hand across the narrow back and down Janet’s arm, stopping to press over the hand that held her breast,

 

“I will always be okay in this bed with you…” she murmured, then added silently, _as long as I have you with me, just like this…._

 

~

 

Janet followed Sam to work the following morning, cutting her weekend short so she could spend the extra day with her during her next break. Both were the epitome of professionalism while Janet performed the required pre-mission physicals on SG1,

 

“Okay,” she said briskly as she made a final notation on one of the charts, “You’re all good to go.”

 

“Gee, Doc,” O’Neill said as he buttoned the camouflage overshirt, his voice dripping with sarcasm and challenge, “are ya’ sure you don’t want to poke us some more?”

 

“I might have to,” she smiled charmingly at him, “that darn centrifuge can be _so_ twitchy,” she shrugged in feigned innocence, “sometimes those blood samples just fly out of there and smash, _so yes…_ ” her voice changed, a subtle, dangerous tone coloring the edges, “I might need to draw some more blood from you, colonel.”

 

O’Neill said nothing, but his eyebrows rose high on his forehead and Sam bent studiously over her boot as she retied the lace, afraid she would catch Janet’s eye and laugh aloud, _I’ll bet_ that _made his balls retract…_

 

~

 

Janet had retreated to her office to do some paperwork and her eyebrows arched in surprise when Sam knocked on her office door just before lunch,

 

“Hey!’ she called to her, an instant smile gracing her lips, “I thought you’d be offworld by now.”

 

Sam entered and closed the door, surreptitiously locking it behind her, “We would be, but Daniel wanted to go over a copy of some ancient Sumerian text again before we take off so…” she wagged her eyebrows at her, “Could I interest you in some lunch?”

 

Janet’s smile broadened and she closed the patient file she had been working on, “Sure…” she rose from her desk and walked around to wrap her arms around the tall captain, tilting her head for a kiss.

 

Sam readily obliged her, bending to kiss her chastely. But as she pulled the small, labcoated figure close the kiss quickly transformed into an embrace full of heat and need and Janet pulled away,

 

“I can’t, Sam…”

 

“I locked the door…” Sam husked, unwilling to let go.

 

Janet hesitated for only a moment, considering the four words and clutched the camo-clad woman in her arms, “Kiss me then…” she rasped, throwing caution to the wind, _Just one minute more,_ she firmly told herself, _I am entitled to spend my lunch break however the hell I damn well please…_ she rationalized distantly as Sam’s tongue invaded her mouth. She sighed in both arousal and contentment and stoked the skilled organ with her tongue, making them both moan softly.

 

After more than a minute went by Janet made a sound that was half groan half whimper and she pulled away again, _“Oh my god…”_ she whispered hoarsely, _“You make me so wet…”_

 

Sam grinned ferally, “I can help you with that…” she assured her, backing her against her desk.

 

“Sam…” Janet was about to protest when an insistent hand reached under her navy blue skirt and gripped her crotch through her panties, _“Oh!”_ her head arched back and she yelped aloud.

 

 _“Shh…”_ Sam whispered in her ear, _“Just let me make you come…”_ she rasped seductively, _“I’ll be quick I promise….”_

 

Janet’s face flushed and she felt a rush of heat sweep through her body, _Oh my god,_ she thought deliriously, _what the fuck am I doing?_ And gasped, suddenly lightheaded, astonished at her instant surrender to this woman in her office and spread her feet farther apart on the floor.

 

Sam felt Janet’s capitulation transform into invitation and her eyes closed as her hand and fingers squeezed and rubbed with increasing urgency. Janet leaned back on the edge of her desk, gripping Sam’s arms, her eyes closing as her features twisted in the throes of passion to which she had so willingly surrendered. Sam’s breath grew short as she regarded the vision of exquisite beauty before her. _Look at her,_ a small distant voice commanded; _See how vulnerable she is…_ Sam’s eyebrows rose in a crest on her forehead as a great tenderness overwhelmed her.

 

Her free hand gently cupped the upturned face, and her fingers gently caressed the intricately sculpted ear, sliding around to support the back of her head. The hand between Janet’s legs froze for only a second, her caresses tender as her fingers gently pulled the soaked cotton crotch aside. She bent her head close and licked the parted lips with the tip of her tongue as her fingers stroked thickened creamy folds.

 

 _“Come in my hand…”_ she whispered, tracing the flooded clutching opening with her fingertips before drawing them up again, squeezing the slick folds between her thumb and fingers, stroking her length while her thumb rubbed back the cum-coated hood and stroked the straining clit beneath. Janet whimpered softly and Sam’s throat closed with a sudden swell of emotion, _“It’s alright,”_ she whispered thickly, _“just let yourself come…”_

 

Overwhelmed by the sensation and unable to shout her release, Janet began to cry softly, her already closed eyes squeezing tightly shut as the shuddering orgasm shook her and she ejaculated heavily in Sam’s palm. Grunting softly, she forced her eyes open and looked up into fathomless blue as tears streamed down her face.

 

 _“Oh sweet Jesus Janet…,”_ Sam squeaked in a tiny voice, _“thank you…”_ she smiled down tremulously at her, _“Just like that…”_ she husked as her buried fingers rubbed the pebbled patch within, urging the urethral sponge to release every drop of the precious nectar. She brushed at the tears with her thumb and bent to kiss her, _“So sweet…”_ she rasped, _“so sweet….”_

 

Quakes and shudders still shaking her; Janet let go of Sam’s arm and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her labcoat, _“Thank you…”_ she whispered tremulously, and brushed her thumb over Sam’s bruised lips. Still breathless, she grunted softly when Sam pulled free, her expression turning into one of bemusement when Sam tugged down the soaked panties and helped her to step out of them.

 

“You can’t wear these now.” Sam mumbled almost apologetically as she bunched the panties in her hand, using them to soak up the ejaculate collected in her palm. “Have a baggie?” she asked, making Janet gasp when she solicitously wiped the remaining cum from between her legs,

 

 _“Second drawer…”_ she rasped, _“in my desk.”_

 

Sam placed a final kiss on her lips and walked around to the other side of her desk but Janet remained where she was, resigned to sitting on the edge of her desk until she recovered.

 

Sam pulled a small plastic Ziploc bag marked _BIOLOGICAL HAZARD_ from the desk drawer and nearly laughed aloud at the label, _Not hardly…_ she thought as she tucked the sodden panties inside and zipped the container closed. She stepped around the desk again and took Janet by hand, “Shall we go have lunch now?”

 

Gulping, Janet shook her head in bemusement, “I, uh…” she suddenly snorted in amusement, “I have to clean up first.” She took the offered hand and walked quickly into the adjoining bathroom. Sam followed, secreting the bag into the pocket of her cargo pants. “I need to go to my quarters first…” her voice faded for a moment as she quickly washed away any lingering traces of cum and sexual scent. When she looked into the mirror over the sink she could see Sam leaning against the doorframe, watching her and she snorted in soft amusement, “If we’re gonna do that with any frequency I’m gonna’ need to keep some extra underwear locked away in here somewhere,,,”

 

~

 

When they stepped inside Janet’s quarters she retrieved a clean pair of panties from the bureau and stepped into them, “My god…” she grinned impishly at Sam, “Never in a million years would I have ever thought I’d have to walk from the infirmary to my quarters with no panties on…” She adjusted her uniform blouse as she walked back to where Sam stood by the door and held out her hand, “I’ll wash them out here….”

 

Looking somewhat sheepish, Sam stuffed her hands in her pockets and stared down where she scuffed a booted foot on the carpet, “I um… was hoping I could keep them.” She admitted, regarding the deep brown eyes from beneath long blond lashes.

 

Janet’s eyebrows arched in surprise, _“Ohh…”_ she whispered in sudden understanding, and chuckled, stepping close, “yeah, okay…” she smiled shyly, “You can have them, just keep them to yourself and I’ll wash them at home when you get back, alright?”

 

Sam nodded, “Thanks….” She pulled the hands from her pockets and stepped forward, taking the soft face in her hands and placed a soft, grateful kiss on her lips.

 

“I have a feeling we’re not going to have lunch before you go…” Janet husked as she saw the now familiar smolder of passion deepen in oceanic depths.

 

But Sam grinned, “No, it’s okay…” she turned to open the door then stopped when she felt the hand on her arm,

 

“It isn’t, actually.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened at the sultry tone and Janet pulled her towards her bed, “We can only take a few minutes for this, mind you…,” she murmured in a low voice as she unzipped her skirt, stepping out of it and tossing it on the small dining table in one smooth motion. She turned and flung back the covers on her bed and striped off the clean panties, “Hurry up Sam…” she admonished, popping open the crosstie and unbuttoning her blouse.

 

Sam had been standing by the door with her mouth hanging open in surprise, and she quickly clamped it shut as she hurried to the bed, unbuttoning and unzipping her uniform pants, pushing them along with her panties down to her knees. She climbed on top of the petite form and straddled a slender thigh. Carefully resting her weight on one elbow, she ground her open, eager center on Janet’s smooth skin.

 

Sam’s face contorted in exquisite, blissful pleasure/pain and Janet cupped the beautiful visage in her hands, “You didn’t think I’d make you wait till you had a private moment to masturbate with my panties offworld,” she murmured quietly, “did you?”

 

Sam could only shake her head from side to side as she wetly humped Janet’s thigh, grinding the thick creamy cum into the soft smooth skin. Pressing her lips tightly together, she forced her eyes open and gasped aloud when she looked down into warm welcoming brown. She grunted softly as her hips undulated in a steady rhythm and her hand slid under Janet’s bra and clasped her breast. She squeezed and palmed and massaged the flesh until she could feel her orgasm approach then shifted her weight slightly as she slid the hand quickly down Janet’s length and between her legs once again, quickly slipping two fingers inside and stroking the clutching silken walls, determined to make the small woman come once more.

 

Janet gritted her teeth and her breath turned harsh as she endeavored to keep her eyes open and locked on Sam’s and when she felt Sam’s thumb touch her clit a quiet keening sound issued from deep in her chest and Sam came on her with a strangled cry. Staring into each other’s eyes their bodies shook rigidly in the bed and tears dripped from Sam’s eyes and onto Janet’s face. Quiet whimpers and cries of release were lost to concrete walls and their bodies quaked and trembled in mutual climax, the orgasm shattering in its experience in the physical plane.

 

Blue continued to look deeply into warmest brown even as the shaking, shuddering tremors slowly faded until Sam finally rested her weight on the small form beneath and rested her forehead on Janet’s,

 

 _“Thank you…”_ she breathed, _“thank you so much….”_

 

***

 

She had waited so patiently; one by one they had all taken private moments to wander a short distance from the campsite to relieve themselves and now, finally, it was Sam’s turn. She was careful to maintain the façade of bored nonchalance as she walked away from the warm glow of the campfire and into the dark night, sighing silently in relief when the colonel didn’t take the opportunity to make some snide smartass remark at her expense. Only a slim slip of moon shone down through the trees and Sam made her way slowly, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness and listening for sounds of wildlife as she walked, her hand at the ready on the P-90 semiautomatic weapon clipped to the front of her vest. She found a large relatively smooth boulder to brace her back against and hunkered down to cut a shallow scat hole with the knife that hung in a sheath on the back of her belt. She kept her ears tuned to the sounds around her as she worked; she had done this so many times now, her body relaxed and yet at the ready in case Jaffa suddenly descended on them or she heard the sound of gunfire coming from her teammates,

 

 _Or this planet turns out to be inhabited by some people living the simple life, that the colonel completely insults because he has no patience or diplomatic skills._ She sighed heavily, unclipping the heavy weapon from her chest and placing it on the ground next to her. Making quick work of releasing the thigh strap and dropping the weapons-heavy belt on the ground on her other side she opened her pants, pushing them along with her panties to her knees. With practiced ease, she squatted over the hole, bracing her back against the smooth rock and emptied her bladder. While the urine streamed from between her legs, she retrieved a small packet of tissue from a small pocket on her vest, withdrawing one to clean herself with and after replacing the packet she unzipped her vest and pulled the baggie with Janet’s panties from a concealed pocket inside.

 

She wiped between her legs and dropped the small cleansing tissue in the hole then shifted her booted feet slightly on the ground beneath her, finding a more comfortable position as she eagerly opened the baggie and withdrew the delicate cotton panties. With half-lidded eyes that still scanned the dark perimeter, she held the small garment close to her nose and inhaled; her eyes fluttering briefly at the lingering sexual scent and feel of the fabric that had grown stiff with Janet’s dried cum. She pressed the panties against her lips and nose and inhaled while her other hand strayed between her legs, and although she endeavored to keep her senses alert to her surroundings, in her mind’s eye she saw herself making love to the petite physician. Relying on fantasies no longer, she replayed taking Janet with the strap-on, her fingers stroking and rubbing herself from hooded clit to perineum. Her breath grew short and she fought to keep her attention focused as she fondled herself; insistent fingertips circled her cream-filled opening and spread the cum through rigid, fluttering folds and over her throbbing clit that strained stiffly beneath its fleshy hood.  She pressed her lips tightly together as she remembered the sounds they made; Janet’s expressive shouts and whimpers and cries amid the loud sounds of liquid sex and the sight of the petite form writhing in her arms as she climaxed.

 

_The wild convulsive jerks and shaking and loud groans and tears that squirted from the corners of Janet’s eyes just as hotly as the ejaculate that squirted from between her legs…_

 

Sam pressed the panties against her mouth, open wide in a silent scream, and as the orgasm crashed into her, she slammed back against the boulder hard. Her body stiffened and shook even as her fingers took on a life of their own, pumping in the clutching, creamy wealth while her thumb fiercely rubbed her clitoris. Her boots pressed hard into the ground and her rigid body rocked on the hand and invading fingers between her legs. Unconsciously, she held her breath while she came, taking care to pant and breathe quietly as the orgasm faded, stilling her fingers, content to inhale Janet’s essence as she eased down, and touched the stiffened crotch with her tongue, tasting the dried cum. She held her position a minute more before pulling the hand from between her legs and suckled the fingers in her mouth, tasting herself and remembering how she had felt a harmonic resonance deep in her soul the first time she tasted their combined essences on her tongue.

 

Back on task, she used the panties to clean between her legs, careful to fold the crotch inside, preserving Janet’s scent, before wiping her own cum on the soft fabric and tucking the small garment back in the baggie. She quickly redressed and made her way back to camp; she felt relaxed and utterly confident when she gave a silent nod to Teal’c, who was standing the first watch, and lay down on her sleeping bag. Smiling, she quickly drifted off, combat mode at the ready, and nestled in the memory of the petite force of nature sleeping peacefully in her arms.

 

***

 

Weeks went by and Janet marked their passage by the seventy-two hour periods when SG1 was offworld and the subsequent twenty-four to forty-eight hours of rest and relaxation required in between. Although she was going to have to inform Gen. Hammond she was ordering a longer break for the team to recuperate since they were all showing signs of fatigue… with the possible exception of Teal’c, who so far seemed impervious to wear and tear.

 

She opened the door to her quarters and sighed tiredly as she struggled out of her sweater. As more SG teams ventured offworld, she found herself and her medical teams working longer hours as the inexperienced groups returned with an increasing number of injuries. _These fledgling teams are making too many mistakes,_ she grumbled silently. Most were simple sprains and fractures, but they still required her and Dr. Warner’s time and attention. After having spent a very long double shift reviewing x-rays and suturing lacerations, she had opted to spend the night in her quarters; _Sam’s coming home tomorrow…_ she enthused privately, then caught herself, _I mean, she’s coming back…_ she shook her head in mild exasperation at herself as she stripped out of her uniform and headed for the bathroom. The desire to just flop into bed was overwhelming, but she wanted to scrub the day’s work from her skin and once in the shower she attended doggedly to her task, thoroughly washing and shampooing from head to toe before rinsing clean. She toweled off as she made her way to bed and tossing the towel on the small dining table, turned off the light and slipped gratefully under the covers.

 

 _I am so lucky to be here in this soft bed while Sam has to sleep on the hard ground._ She sighed resignedly, wishing fervently the tall lean blond was lying next to her. The sheets felt cool on her bare skin and she scooted further under the covers, her hands moving on their own accord to her breasts. Unsolicited thoughts of Sam’s fondling filled her mind’s eye and she pressed a smile into the pillow while her fingers pinched and rolled her nipples into stiff peaks. She squeezed her legs together, moaning softly at the pleasure she felt with the increase of pressure against her folds. She squirmed between the smooth sheets and sighed at the feel of creamy cum trickling pleasurably from her center as she drifted off, _Oh Sam… what you do to me…_

 

~

 

“Welcome back, SG1…” the general intoned, shaking out his hands at the wrists as he watched his premier stargate team tramp tiredly down the ramp, “Have a productive mission?” he asked, noting their exhaustion.

 

“No sir,” O’Neill sighed, “not so much….”

 

All four had muddy streaks on their faces where sweat had mixed with caked dirt and Daniel’s nostrils flared slightly in barely concealed frustration, “Let’s just say Jack has a way of making the locals feel less than enchanted by our presence.”

 

Hammond’s eyebrows rose high on his round forehead as he looked to the team leader, “Meaning?”

 

Teal’c interjected helpfully, “Colonel O’Neill misinterpreted a gesture of friendship as one of hostility…”

 

“Oh please,” O’Neill raised a hand at the large Jaffa, stopping him, “like you thought all that hand waving was just their way of saying ‘hi’…”

 

Sam handed over her weapons to the weapons officer and interrupted the colonel, “Sir,” she addressed the general, “may I be excused till the debrief?”

 

“Of course,” he nodded to her, “get your post mission physicals done and I’ll see you all in the briefing room in one hour.”

 

~

 

Janet held the phone to her ear, watching as SG1 tiredly shuffled from the infirmary, waiting for the general to answer. All four team members had reported for their physicals covered with superficial scrapes and bruises, but all of them, Teal’c included, showed classic signs of acute exhaustion, and Janet was calling the general to report that she was ordering the team to stand down for four days of R&R.  Unproductive or not, their schedule had been a grueling one, and she knew costly mistakes would be made unless they were well rested. Finally, there was an answer at the other end and she unconsciously straightened her posture,

 

“Yes, sir, Fraiser here…”

 

~

 

Sam was so tired she returned to the infirmary after debriefing, afraid if she slept too deeply in her quarters Janet might leave her there to rest, and she was absolutely determined to spend as much of her four days off with her as possible.

 

Janet let her sleep on the couch in her office and gently woke her at the end of her shift,

 

“Hey…” she murmured softly, “ready to go home?”

 

Sam blinked awake and stretched, “Absolutely…”

 

They rode the elevator to the surface and made their way to Janet’s car. Sam slumped exhaustedly in her seat but grinned unabashedly as Janet drove down the mountain,

 

“You are something else, Captain Carter,” Janet snorted, looking at her from the corner of her eye, “Even exhausted you look like the cat that ate the canary.”

 

Sam’s grin turned wicked, “Only if you’re the canary…” she mumbled, making Janet blush and snort. “Can we make a stop on the way to your place?” she asked, and sat a little straighter in her seat.

 

“Sure.”

 

~

 

Janet agreed to stop at the sex shop on the way home but refused to go inside, firmly telling Sam she was happy to wait in the car for her. Sam gave her a feral, lopsided grin and hurried into the store while Janet sat behind the wheel, trying to nonchalantly shield her face from passersby, convinced someone from the base would stroll by and recognize her before Sam came out.

 

But as she sat there, her thoughts wandered until she remembered her own foray into the place and as she sat wondering what Sam might be buying her thoughts became increasingly carnal and her face flushed deeply, suddenly acutely aware of the liquid heat that pounded demandingly between her legs.

 

 _“Oh Jesus, Sam…”_ she groaned aloud, _“_ hurry up before I cream my pants _… again…”_

 

When Sam finally emerged from the sex shop she was still smiling like a Cheshire cat and dropped the requisite nondescript brown paper bag on the back seat when she slid into the car.

 

“Jeez…” Janet snorted softly, “can we go home _now_?” she asked with mock exasperation.

 

“Yes…” Sam smiled and clicked her seatbelt into place.

 

Janet started the car, anxious to pull back onto the street, “Are you gonna’ tell me what you got?”

 

Sam sighed and folded her hands in her lap, “I wanted to get some lube and a strap-on to use on you for my place…” she stared innocently out the windshield so she missed how Janet’s eyes fluttered briefly and she pressed her lips tightly together at her words. “The other things can be a surprise.”

 

Janet swallowed audibly and gripped the steering wheel, “Really?” she willed her voice not to squeak, “I like surprises…”

 

~

 

Once home Janet insisted Sam eat dinner then took her by the hand and pulled her determinedly up the stairs,

 

“Oh thank god,” Sam yawned, “finally… a real bed…” then amended silkily, “I mean _your_ bed…”

 

Janet only smiled and led her down the hall to her bedroom. Once inside she quickly shed her clothes then helped Sam to finish undressing before pushing her under the covers. Following, she slid under the covers too, sliding her body provocatively across Sam’s as she crawled to her side of the bed.

 

 _“Oh god…”_ Sam mumbled pleasurably, “this is the only thing I look forward to when we get back…” she mumbled, pulling the petite form into her arms.

 

Janet snuggled under her chin and whispered, “Shall we make love now or later, after you’ve rested?”

 

“Oh, now,” Sam husked, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, _“definitely now…”_ she whispered, her voice trailing away, _“Nugh mmfjuh…”_ she mumbled inarticulately.

 

Janet closed her eyes and smiled, Sam was snoring softly and she shifted her head onto her chest, content to listen to her heartbeat until she drifted off.

 

~

 

“Oh my…” Janet breathed, “You’re certainly in better shape than you were last night.”

 

She sat on Sam’s lap on the couch in her living room; after eating what Sam declared was the best breakfast of bacon eggs and hash browns she ever had, she had pulled Janet determinedly to the bedroom, but too impatient to touch her, settled for the couch instead. Both wore bathrobes and Sam’s hands roamed hotly over Janet’s form while they cuddled and kissed, reveling in the feel of increasing heat that emanated between them.

 

 _“Mmm…”_ Sam hummed contentedly in her mouth, _“I can smell you…”_

 

 _“What?”_ Janet mumbled, distracted by the feel of Sam’s mouth on her and the silken strands of blond she ran through her fingers.

 

 _“I can smell your sex...,”_ Sam rasped, _“I can smell your pussy…”_ Janet groaned and she pulled her mouth away, _“I have a toy for your delicious cunt_ …” she rasped hoarsely and reached into the pocket of her robe.

 

 _“Oh my god…”_ Janet moaned, convinced cum was going to pour out of her in a flood at Sam’s profane words. “What…” she half groaned, half whimpered, _“What is it?”_

 

 _“Ben Wa balls…”_ Sam murmured in a low voice, holding her open hand for Janet to see, “also called Burmese Bells…”

 

Janet looked down at the twin golden marble-sized balls Sam held in her hand and picked one up, “It’s heavy…” she exclaimed softly, “What’s in there?”

 

“They’re hollow, “Sam explained, “There’s another weight inside that rolls around…”

 

“I can feel it.” Janet marveled quietly, “How do you use them?”

 

Sam took the large metal marble from her and grinned, “I’ll show you,” she smiled, _“kiss me….”_

 

Janet happily obliged her, moaning deep in Sam’s mouth when she felt a hand slid inside her robe and between her legs. She could feel Sam roll the balls between her folds, coating them in the cum that spilled from her.

 

 _“Oh Janet,”_ Sam husked, _“you’re so wet…”_

 

Both women panted raggedly and locked half-lidded eyes. An exquisite shuddering wave swept over Janet’s body and she whimpered aloud when Sam inserted the balls, one at a time.

 

“Now hold them inside….” Sam rasped, waiting until she could feel the silken walls clutching around her fingers, “That’s it…” she soothed as her fingers pushed the balls deep, “Just rock on them now.”

 

Janet’s eyes had slammed shut and she tucked herself under Sam’s chin, clutching at her, _“What?”_

 

“Rock your hips on my lap…” Sam murmured into her hair, _“that’s it….”_ She held the small trembling form close and rocked her in her arms, “Do you feel the balls vibrating inside you?”

 

Janet whimpered in the affirmative and ground her pelvis on Sam’s lap. She couldn’t explain it but it felt like the balls inside her were not only vibrating but chiming somehow. The sensation both was and wasn’t overwhelming and a beatific smile graced her lips as she rocked on Sam’s lap, “Oh it feels…” her hands clutched at the robe Sam wore and she grunted and moaned, _“oh, it feels good…”_

 

Sam smiled and held her, rocking her softly _, “The next time I go offworld I’ll tell you how many hours I have till nightfall…”_ she whispered, her fingers fondling the slick folds, _“when I’m likely able to go off on my own for a_ private _moment…”_ Her eyes closed and she smiled as all the pleasure points in her body pounded in arousal at the images her own words produced, “I’ll try to time it when you’re off duty and I’ll masturbate to the thought of you masturbating in your bed….”

 

Janet could only pant and whimper and tremble as her pelvis rocked and ground on Sam’s lap. There was no orgasm on rapid approach but the feel of the chiming balls inside her and Sam’s fingers and words made the room tilt at a dizzying angle and she gasped raggedly, feeling, impossibly, as though she could rock on the Burmese Bells inside her forever.

 

As Sam spoke, she pulled the hand from between Janet’s legs and pushed her robe off one shoulder. She gazed down at the perfect globe, taut with arousal, the nipple rock hard and erect and lay Janet further back on the couch, angling the breast to her mouth. Still cradling her in her left arm, Sam continued the rocking motion as she fed, squeezing and massaging and palming the flesh as she licked and suckled and raked the edge of her teeth across the hypersensitive structure of Janet’s nipple.

 

Janet’s low moans slowly transformed into shouts and cries as her attention was diverted from deep inside her core to the breast Sam tortured so delectably. She felt near to tears when the orgasm exploded out of nowhere and she arched in Sam’s arms, shouting her climax to the heavens as wave after thundering wave emanated from deep inside where the ben wa balls sang in vibration with the universe.

 

Sam’s eyes brimmed as she watched Janet surrender completely in her arms and she held on tight while the petite form bucked and writhed in complete abandon and shattering release. Afraid to speak lest she intrude on Janet’s experience of the sacred, she simply held on, watching, transfixed as Janet sobbed and cried; closely scrutinizing the complex wave of emotions; pleasure, ecstasy and wonderment that swept over her features.

 

When the orgasm finally appeared to ebb and Janet’s unrestrained cries slowed to breathless moans and whimpers, Sam pulled her close. Tucking her under her chin, she finally closed her eyes and murmured soothing words while placing soft kisses on the damp hair.

 

Janet huddled against her, swiping at her face with one hand before sliding the damp appendage inside Sam’s robe and resting her palm on the smooth chest, _“You make me come so hard…”_ she husked in a voice still thick with emotion.

 

Sam only smiled and laid her cheek on the soft hair, holding her for long minutes until Janet suddenly jerked in her arms and cried out,

 

“Are you okay?”

 

 _“Oh…”_ Janet moaned softly, _“I think one of the balls fell out….”_ she rasped then tensed again, _“Oh… there’s the other one….”_

 

Sam shifted her slightly in her arms until Janet’s head rested on her shoulder, _“I’ll get them.”_ she whispered and reached between her legs, _“Oh Janet,”_ she husked when her fingers slid in the pool of cum collected between the clenched and trembling thighs, _“there’s so much cum…”_ she whispered, awestruck. Her fingers found the balls and she quickly sucked them in her mouth. When she finished cleaning them she stuffed them back into the pocket of her robe and gently pulled the limp form into a seated position on the couch.

 

 _“Whadderyou doing?”_ Janet mumbled exhaustedly.

 

Sam untied the belt on Janet’s robe and pulled it open, fully exposing her, “I’m going to clean you up now.” she answered, staring openly at her sprawled, nude form. _“This is too much to waste…,”_ she muttered as she slid from the couch and onto her knees. She hooked her hands under Janet’s knees and spread her lifeless legs, holding them apart, and froze at the sight before her. Janet had ejaculated and the crystal clear sugary cum reflected brightly on her inner thighs, beautifully framing the creamy cum from her center that coated her entire vulva and her voice trailed away, stunned into silence by the magnificent splendor.

 

Janet’s vision was blurry and she blinked, trying to clear it while Sam licked and cleaned between her legs. _I’m gonna need another breakfast…_ she thought blearily and licked her lips, _I wonder if it’s possible to come to death…_ she wondered, her brow furrowing briefly at the question before she snorted in exhausted amusement.

 

Sam’s tongue felt so soft and gentle and she hummed low in her throat, staring at the top of the bobbing blond head until twin pools of deep cerulean blue peered at her over the top of her damp mound. “I’d like to use the bells on you now,” Janet murmured, “But more than anything… right now I just want you to come in my mouth…”

 

Smiling, Sam shrugged out of the robe she wore and let it pool on the floor behind her as she crawled back onto the couch. She lay Janet on its length and carefully knelt over her, her dripping center poised over Janet’s mouth. The hands that held onto the back and side of the couch for balance gripped the padding in strong hands as Janet pulled her center firmly onto her mouth, feasting wildly. Her eyes slammed shut and she cried out when she felt the hot tongue enter her and her body became rigid as she climaxed, her features twisting into a mask of agonized ecstasy, her open, unseeing eyes begging as the orgasm took her, strangled cries of relief tearing from her throat.

 

Janet continued stroking her tongue within even as she clamped her lips over the erupting geyser, her eyes closing in reverence at the light sweet ambrosia that spurted in her mouth while the objective professional in her observed the sea change responsible for her transformation,

 

_You drink from this woman as a man dying of thirst finds water in the desert…._

 

But Janet was unable to hear the distant voice as she fed, and the hands she wrapped around Sam’s strong lean thighs held her close while the orgasm crashed over the tall woman, feeling the rise and fall of the pleasurable waves of tension and release that shook her.

 

Sam panted and gasped in the aftermath, her arms shaking where she gripped the cushions in cramped hands. She could feel sweat trickle from her hairline and down her temples and the back of her neck and she gulped audibly, realizing she was crying… again.

 

 _I never cried during sex…_ her eyes closed, she shook her head in consternation, _and now I can’t seem to make love to this woman and_ not _sob my guts out…._ Not bothering to wipe her tear-stained face, she carefully backed down the couch, mindful of Janet’s lithe form beneath her.

 

“You ejaculated…” Janet breathed, licking her lips in wonderment, savoring the combined flavors of Sam’s creamy salt-sweet cum and the lighter, sweet ejaculate.

 

Sam panted for several long seconds before she could finally answer, “It’s usually something I can’t do…” she sniffed and pressed closer, “but if any woman could make me do that,” she pressed a lopsided grin into brunette hair, “It figures it’d be you…” She eased her weight on top of her and slid her arms around the small back, holding her tight, and together they lay in a wordless tangle of arms and legs until noon.

 

~

 

Sam lay quietly on the hospital bed, bruised and sore, and waiting patiently for the ibuprofen Janet gave her to kick in. Once more, in spite of the rough and unforgiving terrain of P3X-149, the mission was a boring bust. And once more the only thing that saved her from the mind-numbing boredom and blatant contempt and disregard the colonel and Daniel had for her was the undeniable fact that she had fallen in love with Janet Fraiser.

 

She placed scratched and bruised hands over her eyes and gingerly rubbed her face, _Easy now,_ she warned herself, _just take this slow, don’t screw this up and scare her off…._

 

She heard the rustle of the curtain around her bed and Janet’s soft voice, “Still okay in here?”

 

“Yeah…” she sighed, dropping her hands limply onto the clean sheet.

 

“Well,” she sighed as she looked down at her, “I am ordering another long weekend off for you and your team…”

 

“Really?” Sam sounded surprised but still looked exhausted.

 

“Yep...” she nodded, “I still need to finish everyone else’s post, so you have a little time before you have to get up.” Janet’s gentle fingers stroked the still damp freshly shampooed blond hair from the dark bruise and deep scratch on Sam’s temple, “Just stay here for a few minutes and rest.”

 

“I have to debrief before I can go home.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m okay,” Sam grinned tiredly, “I’m just feeling a little tired and… _demoralized.”_ she muttered under her breath.

 

Janet tried to grin back but the smile never reached her eyes, “I have to finish my shift first…”

 

“Then you’ll come over?”

 

“Yes….” Janet bent to place a wet but quiet kiss on Sam’s lips, grateful for the privacy curtain. “I have the weekend off too.”

 

Sam’s face brightened and she tasted her fully and murmured, “Dinner?”

 

“All I really want is you,” Janet pressed her lips against the delicate ear and whispered, _“whatever we have for dinner is fine with me.”_ and licked wickedly inside her mouth. “I’ll call when I’m on my way.”

 

Her grin was finally genuine as she stepped from the curtained area around Sam’s bed. She had no doubt Sam was fit enough to want a vigorous session of sex before dinner, but she was concerned the tension between her and the colonel and Dr. Jackson was building to an explosive point of no return.

 

~

 

Sam had changed into jeans and a soft chambray shirt when she got home, and she felt increasingly energized as she washed the dishes and set the table; hoping Janet was in the mood for a dinner that was quick to order and have delivered. She still frowned in exasperation and annoyance while she arranged the flatware around the plates; Col. O’Neill clearly did not handle boring missions well and Sam was supremely tired of being the target of his sarcastic, infantile remarks.  But thoughts about the petite physician kept crowding the dark frustrated musings for her undivided attention until finally her dour mood dissolved. She was scouring her pantry for candles when the phone rang,

 

“Hey Sam, I just got in the car…”

 

“Great,” Sam grinned happily, “decide on anything specific for dinner?”

 

“Nope…”

 

She could hear the smile in Janet’s voice,

 

“You know what I want to eat….” she added silkily.

 

“Okay,” Sam snorted, “I’ll order some Chinese now so it’ll get here when you do…”

 

“Actually,” Janet’s voice sounded increasingly staticky as she drove down the mountain, “Are you wearing the strap-on?”

 

Sam’s eyebrows arched high, “Uh, no…”

 

“Could you be?”

 

“I…” Sam’s voice drifted for a moment as a wet heat bloomed between her legs, “I will be by the time you get here.”

 

“Oh good…”

 

Sam could hear the wicked smile in her voice; “And what would you like?” she silkily inquired.

 

“Oh… surprise me…”

 

~

 

It was a hot summer’s day and Janet cursed the tepid air that blew from the vents in her car, “I really need to take this in and get the A/C checked….” she complained aloud. She could feel her uniform shirt sticking wetly to her back and she was grateful for the extra clothes they now kept in each other’s homes as she finally pulled into Sam’s driveway. _Although I have a feeling I’ll be naked for a while first._

 

Sam met her at the door and pulled her inside and into her arms, enfolding her in her arms and kissing her soundly. Janet let her bag slip from her hand to the kitchen floor and sank into the embrace. They kissed for a long minute until Sam pulled away and smoothed her hands over the flushed cheeks.

 

“ _Mmm_ …” Janet hummed contentedly, “is dinner coming?”

 

“I haven’t called yet.”

 

 _“Mmm-okay…”_ Janet kissed her again, “It’s hot outside…”

 

“Mmm hmmm...”

 “It’s nice and hot in here too.” She laid her head on Sam’s chest and rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric.

 

Sam’s brow furrowed, “Is it? I can turn the A/C down some more.”

 

Janet emitted a sound that was half snort half chuckle, “That’s not the kind of heat I was referring to…”

 

“Oh yeah…” Sam grinned and quickly unbuttoned her jeans, _“That reminds me...”_ She mumbled huskily and pulled Janet’s hand inside her pants.

 

Janet’s grin turned decidedly feral when she felt the harness, “Oh my, _Captain_ ….” she murmured in a sultry southern tone then her voice abruptly faded, her eyebrows suddenly arching in bewilderment; Sam only wore the harness and her fingers strayed over the empty O-ring,

 

“You said to surprise you...”

 

“Yes, well,” she agreed, if hesitantly, “that _is_ surprising…” she regarded the amused twinkle in Sam’s eyes and slid her hand under the harness, making the blue darken when she combed her fingers through the soft darkly blond curls, _“Where is it?”_ she asked silkily.

 

Sam placed soft kisses on her lips, nose and eyelids before whispering quietly, _“I put the dildo in the fridge, so it should be nice and cold by now…”_

 

Janet’s breath grew short and she felt a flood of heat pound between her legs, “ _Oh my god,”_ she rasped, _“You make me so wet…”_

 

It was Sam’s turn to grin ferally, _“Oh good…”_ she murmured as she turned and walked to the fridge, “Please drop your pants…”

 

Janet licked her lips and backed toward the kitchen table, unbuttoning her uniform slacks.

 

“In fact,” Sam retrieved the slim ice blue jelly dong from the fridge, “it’s so hot you might as well take off all your clothes.”

 

Janet quickly stripped out of her uniform, “I knew you’d say that...” she whispered faintly, trembling in anticipation as she watched Sam stuff the phallus through the O-ring on the harness as she crossed the kitchen towards her. She gripped the edge of the table behind her; Sam looked so beautiful and strong as she padded across the cool kitchen floor in her bare feet, the dildo bouncing over the open fly of her jeans.

 

When Sam reached her, Janet unbuttoned the soft blue chambray shirt she wore, the slight tremor in her hands noticeable when she realized Sam wore no bra beneath.

 

Sam clasped the small elegant hands over her full breasts and rasped huskily; _“Turn around…”_

 

“What?” Janet asked distractedly, her attention riveted on Sam’s stiff and straining nipples.

 

“I want to bend you over the table and fuck you from behind first.”

 

 _“Oh god.”_ Janet whimpered, obeying the hands that turned and bent her over the edge of the kitchen table. She spread her feet apart on the floor and arched her back, her body now wildly trembling in eager anticipation. “Oh please, Sam…” she begged, “please don’t tease me…” she pleaded and cried out when she felt the tip of the cold phallus circle her dripping opening. _“Oh god, please...”_ she whimpered, a keening sound catching in her throat.

 

Sam’s eyes were half-lidded and her breathing was shallow as she coated the tip of the cold cock with the creamy juices flooding Janet’s opening. She gazed down between her bare breasts and slowly slid the dildo within, an expression of ethereal bliss washing over her features as she thrust the length of the cock inside.

 

 _“Oh god, yesss…”_ Janet cried out, grunting in carnal pleasure as Sam wetly pumped and thrust the cold toy inside her. She groaned aloud, reveling in the overwhelming sensations and stretching her arms wide on the table, arched her back and finally jumped into the profane abyss, _“Oh god, fuck me Sam!”_ she cried, finally surrendering and giving full voice to the pleasure that filled her. _“Fuck me harder...”_ she begged, grunting as Sam rammed and pumped the cold toy, _“Yes! Deeper…”_ she commanded, _“Oh yes… baby, ugh,”_ she grunted aloud, _“Fuck my pussy deep… deep and hard! Oh! Oh god. yes!”_

 

Sam gripped the slender hips in her hands and shouted her assent. Bending over her, Sam placed her hands flat on the table on either side and thrust and undulated her hips as hard as she could, grunting with each thrust. Janet’s shouts and cries gradually transformed into low moans as she ground her clit on the tabletop and the toy warmed inside her and she groaned low in her chest, _“Oh yes, baby…”_ she moaned, _“that’s it… oh please… please don’t ever stop fucking me…”_

 

Panting, Sam slowed her thrusts to a steady rhythm and settled more of her weight on Janet’s prone form, both women gasping when Sam’s breasts slid on the hot sheen of sweat covering Janet’s back.

 

Breathless, Sam panted into damp brunette hair, _“Turn around…”_ she rasped and pushed off the table.

 

 _“No!”_ Janet cried out when she felt the cock pull free, “Sam….”

 

 _“Face me…”_ Sam rasped, easily pulling the limp pliant form from the table and turning her around, “I want you to face me when you come.”

 

Janet could only make inarticulate noises of acquiescence and braced her hands behind her; soft gasps and grunts escaping her as she watched Sam spread her legs wide and place the tip of the jelly dildo at her wet hungry opening. Sam slid the warmed cum-coated dong back inside and Janet arched on the table,

 

 _“Oh god!”_ she shouted, _“Yes!”_ she hissed and spread her legs further, arching into Sam’s embrace.

 

Sam pressed close, sliding her hands over Janet’s hips and around, clasping the small muscled mounds of her backside. Gripping the flesh she pounded the cock as hard as she could, grunting in carnal frenzy as she changed the angle of her thrusts and smiled ferally when she heard Janet’s cries become desperate. She pounded the toy with fierce intent, knowing Janet’s urethral sponge could only take so much before pushing her over the edge and she looked down just as Janet threw her head back and screamed her release. Sam continued to thrust and pound the cock inside, her expression one of sheer joy when she felt the burning hot squirts of ejaculate explode from her and watched Janet’s face as she climaxed, the pleasure and agonized rapture all shone on her face as it twisted into a mask of unrestrained joy.

 

Sam stilled the toy within and panted in exhausted aftermath, resting her weight on her forearms and Janet’s pelvis. Janet could feel the tears that streamed from the corners of her eyes run into her hairline and she chuckled breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck and hugged her tight,

 

 _“Thank you…”_ she panted into damp blond and wrapped her legs over Sam’s hips and hooked her ankles together in an unconscious gesture of possessiveness, “You are a wonder, Captain Carter…”

 

Sam chuckled in reply and raising her head, gazed blearily into deeply contented brown, “I’m glad you think so.” she murmured and kissed her.

 

Janet closed her eyes and savored the kiss; loving the feel of being doubly penetrated by both Sam’s tongue and the soft jelly member. Lips and tongues languorously caressed each other for several minutes until Sam finally pushed herself from the table, “I need to sit for a minute…” she muttered, but still took care to watch Janet’s face as she pulled the cock free.

 

Janet’s eyes slammed shut and she groaned at the loss and sensation of tenderness deep inside.

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, concern coloring her voice as she quickly checked between her legs for signs of blood or injury, “I’ve never taken you so hard with a toy before….”

 

Janet forced herself into a sitting position and clasped Sam’s face in a loving caress, “I’m fine.”

 

“You’re gonna’ be sore…”

 

“And that works for me too.” she assured her and slid from the table, pushing Sam into a chair. She knelt between her legs and pulled the cum-coated cock to her lips, sucking it clean.

 

Sam gripped the edges of the chair, watching as Janet ran her tongue down the length of the jelly phallus, cleaning it of her creamy juices. Her breath grew short and she licked her too-dry lips when Janet finished cleaning the toy and tilted her head for a kiss. Sam hungrily obliged her, cupping the soft face in her hands as she tasted the small woman’s essence on her tongue and groaned in her mouth.

 

 _“Oh please…”_ she mumbled, moving her hands to push off the jeans that had pooled around her ankles.

 

Janet worked to pull the dildo free of the o-ring and spread Sam’s legs wide, fully exposing the impossibly engorged folds and opening, bathed in thick cum _, “Oh my god…”_ she breathed _, “you poor baby…”_ she murmured sympathetically against the thick pool of burning cum and placed her mouth firmly over the engorged flesh.

 

Sam’s head rocked back on her shoulders, her eyes squeezed tightly closed and she whimpered and moaned loudly at the feel of Janet’s face firmly buried between her legs. Her hips bucked of their own accord, in rhythm with the flicking, thrusting tongue, her cries drowning out the determined sounds of sucking and slurping as Janet fed with abandon. But overpowering need had overwhelmed Sam’s desire to prolong the exquisitely sublime agony and she came, her body rigidly convulsing as she climaxed, sobbing cries tearing from her throat as wave after wave of mind-bending pleasure rocked her to the foundation of her being.

 

Janet clamped her mouth over the opening that felt like it was ballooning into her mouth and suckled the slick flesh, determined to make Sam come as hard as she had made her come only minutes before. She fought to stay firmly attached to her prize, pressing her face firmly into the silken convulsing core, and moaning at the feel of Sam’s release.

 

She stayed connected until Sam eased down before releasing her grip. He tongue was soft and caressing as she licked the tortured tissues, nuzzling the softly furred dark blond mound before gazing up between Sam’s still heaving breasts, “When you’re ready let’s move to the couch….”

 

“Okay…” Sam answered her, not moving where she sat limply in the chair, “I just need… one more minute.”

 

~

 

They had settled on the couch; the jelly dildo discarded, for the time being, on the kitchen table and Sam had stepped back into her jeans, pulling them over her hips but leaving them open, exposing the harness beneath.

 

She still wore her chambray shirt and Janet sat sideways on her lap and curled her nude form against her, liking the sensation of being tucked inside her clothes, “We still have to eat…” Janet mumbled contentedly, “Dinner, I mean…”

 

“I know,” Sam chuckled and smoothed her hands over soft skin, “I’ll get the phone…”

 

Janet pressed into her, “In a minute…” she breathed against her neck, _“one more minute.”_

 

“Okay…” Sam sighed, and pressed her lips into the soft brunette hair, “Thank you, by the way.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For being so graphic while I was using the strap-on…”

 

Janet snickered, _“So,”_ she said in a breathy voice, “ _you like it when I talk dirty?”_

 

Sam smiled, “Yes, actually, I do…” she nodded, “you saw how wet you made me.”

 

“Yes, you certainly were.” Janet raised her head to look at her somewhat cryptically, “I’m not used to talking so… explicitly about sex let alone during it.” Sam chuckled softly and she tucked herself back against the soft neck, “But I trust you completely,” she admitted, “and it felt so freeing to say it out loud…”

 

“The louder the better...” Sam grinned.

 

Janet smiled, “Yes…” she agreed, “I loved how rough and wild it was…”

 

Sam’s eyes opened and she stared at the ceiling with focus, “And what else have you liked so far?”

 

“You mean aside from rough strap-on sex on the kitchen table?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She raised her head to look at her once again, “I’m grateful you helped me to be more comfortable talking about sex,” she said sincerely, “and I’m grateful you actually think ejaculating is a good thing.”

 

“Oh, it’s way better than a good thing.” Sam assured her and placed a reassuring kiss on her lips.

 

Janet emitted a soft snort of amused accord and retuned to nuzzling Sam’s neck. Sam’s eyes closed as well and a hand strayed down over the petite back and down a well-toned thigh, sliding around to smooth over the soft flat belly.

 

 _“Mmm…”_ Janet hummed softly, “I love it when you do that, too.”

 

Sam didn’t answer so she continued,

 

“Like when I had my period last week and you took such good care of me…” she mumbled in a quiet voice, “When I had such bad cramps and you rubbed my back…” her voice drifted and she snuggled further under Sam’s chin.

 

_They had exchanged keys and Sam met her at her door; she had noted the tightening around Janet’s eyes when she performed the post mission physical on her and Janet had quietly revealed she had bad menstrual cramps. When she got home, Sam had solicitously undressed her and tucked her into bed with a hot water bottle and she had snuggled into Sam’s arms, softly moaning her thanks while Sam rubbed her back and abdomen, groaning in relief and satisfaction when Sam deeply massaged her belly._

 

“Mm-hmm...” Sam sighed, content, “I just wanted you to feel better…”

 

 _“I’ll say…”_ Janet snorted softly, making Sam chuckle in reply.

 

_Janet had apologized, she said wanted to make love but she had started her period and gasped, her voice abruptly fading when she felt Sam’s hand slide between her legs and stroke her inner thigh,_

_“We can still make love, Janet...” Sam had whispered; turning her hand, she cupped her mound and massaged lightly._

 

_“Oh, my god,” she had breathed, not wanting to pull away from the hand between her legs; “I can’t, are you crazy?”_

_“Only for you,” Sam had breathed hotly in her ear, “It’s okay to have sex during your period, Janet.” While she spoke, she continued her ministrations between the now trembling thighs; clearly, Janet was aroused and made no move to either stop or discourage her. “It doesn’t have to be gross.” she murmured reassuringly, her fingers searching between the folds, “Are you wearing a tampon?” she asked quietly._

_Janet only arched against her, moaning and panting softly._

_“Ah, yes…” Sam sighed when her fingers felt the string, “there it is…” she breathed into soft brunette hair, “Let me make you come…” she whispered as her fingers stroked the rigid lubricated inner labia, “It’ll be okay…” She placed a kiss on her hair, “I promise.” Her eyes drifted closed at Janet’s soft keening whimpers and cries, “Do you trust me?”_

_Janet’s eyes squeezed tightly closed and her voice broke, “Oh god… yes,” she had begged her,” yes… just don’t stop touching me….”_

_Sam had chuckled in response then arranged her on the pillows before crawling between her legs and delicately feasting on the engorged flesh until Janet began bucking wildly in climax. Sam clamped her mouth over the gushing ejaculate, her tongue wildly lapping the opening and she moaned brokenly at the intoxicatingly complex ambrosia of sweet ejaculate, salt-sweet creamy cum and the taste and smell of iron._

 

“I did feel better after that…” Janet’s shy smile widened into a grin when she felt Sam chuckle beneath her, “When you kissed me…” she admitted, “and I tasted myself…” her voice faded briefly and her brow furrowed at her sudden loss of words. She felt Sam slip her fingertips under her chin, tilting her head,

 

“When you tasted your ejaculate mixed with your cum,” Sam added helpfully, placing a quick kiss on her lips, “and your blood.”

 

“You know,” Janet murmured softly, “That’s considered very dangerous sexual behav…”

 

Sam’s eyebrows arched questioningly, “I’m not making love to anyone else.”

 

“Neither am I.” Janet answered, _And I doubt I’ll ever make love to anyone else for the rest of my life…_ she finished silently, locking her eyes on Sam’s. A long minute passed before the corner of Janet’s mouth quirked, “And I did lose that particular inhibition that day,” she admitted.

 

“Yes, you did….” Sam snorted softly; Janet had asked her to take her in the shower with the strap-on and Sam had happily complied, watching, enrapt as Janet’s face contorted in carnal satisfaction as she straddled Sam’s lap and sank on the shaft.

 

 _“Mmm…”_ Janet replayed the shower sex in her mind’s eye, remembering how she had so willingly surrendered to the orgasm, finally comfortable with the notion that she could still have penetrative sex during her period. Letting the warm water wash over them, she rocked and squirmed and bounced on Sam’s lap, reveling in the feel of the soft jelly toy pounding wetly inside her and Sam’s tongue in her mouth while insistent fingers rubbed her straining clit until she climaxed again.

 

“Next time let me take you with my fingers…”

 

“Really?” Janet asked, “I mean I’m grateful you still want to make love to me when I’m…”

 

 _“It’s a turn-on, Janet…”_ Sam whispered earnestly, “It makes me…” she stopped mid-sentence, she had nearly blurted, _it makes me love you even more…_ but stopped herself. “It means a lot to me that you trust me enough to let me touch you when you’re bleeding.” she said simply. “I want to be inside you…” her voice turned husky, _“I want to feel your cum mix with your blood…”_

 

Janet felt her clit tighten and she moaned, _“Oh my god, Sam…”_ she rasped, “I would have let you…” She pulled from her place against Sam’s chest and cupped the beautiful face in her hands, “If you hadn’t gone right back offworld the next morning, _I swear…”_ earnest velvet brown looked deeply into blue, “I swear I would have begged to have your fingers inside me….” With care, she placed her lips over Sam’s and they kissed with great reverence for long minutes.

 

“I want to be…” _Easy…_ Janet warned herself silently, _I know you want to be married to this woman but don’t blow this for yourself…_ “I want to be fluid-bonded with you.”

 

“You know, we already are.” Sam said quietly, the corner of her mouth quirking at her.

 

“I know…” Janet snorted, “I mean, I do blood draws on you all the time, I know you don’t have any STD’s… I just want you to know I’m required to test my blood too… and I’m clean.”

 

A lump formed in Sam’s throat and unable to speak, she kissed her in answer instead. _I love you Janet Fraiser…_ she thought as her tongue invaded Janet’s mouth and entwined with the skilled, petite organ, _I love you so much._

 

~

 

They spent so much time making love during the night they both slept until noon the next day,

 

 _“Mmm…”_ Sam stretched catlike in the bed, her foot pulling down the covers, exposing them both, “I can’t believe how late it is…” she mumbled, squinting at the clock on her nightstand.

 

“I can…” Janet sighed, scrubbing at her face with her hands, “these back to back missions have really taken their toll on you….” She rolled onto her side and placed a kiss on Sam’s lips, sighing again at the lingering taste of sex.

 

“You slept in too.” Sam chided, running her hands up Janet’s sides and clasping the pert breasts.

 

Janet gasped and chuckled, “Yes, well, all that sex wore me out…”

 

“Was it too much?”

 

“Never,” Janet kissed her again, “It’s never too much.”

 

~

 

After showering, they went out for lunch, stopping at the store to stock Sam’s kitchen with a few essentials. Janet was putting away the coffee and tea when she felt Sam’s arms slide around her waist and turn her around,

 

 _“Oh my, Captain honey-mmph…”_ she drawled, smiling as Sam placed a hungry kiss in her mouth, _“Mm-my…”_ Janet chuckled at the instant response Sam provoked between her legs, “Are y’all never satisfied?”

 

“Yes,” Sam rasped and placed another kiss on her mouth, “You always satisfy me.” she whispered harshly and kissed her again, _“Every time…”_ she grinned ferally and swept the petite woman into her arms. She carried Janet into her bedroom and placed her carefully on the bed.

 

Smiling broadly, Janet responded by unbuttoning her blouse, and laughed aloud when Sam helpfully unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

 

“Let’s stay naked at least until tomorrow.” Sam grinned lopsidedly and quickly stripped out of her own clothes and joined her under the covers.

 

“Okay...” Janet snorted, smiling in utter contentment.

 

“Kiss me.” Sam said quietly and Janet happily complied. Lips and tongues caressed and stroked and probed familiar territory until Sam broke the kiss and smiled down at her, “Thank you…” she said simply.

 

“For what?”

 

“For being here.”

 

“Sam…” Janet caressed the cheek one-handed, feeling herself float upwards into blue sky.

 

“What?”

 

 _I want to tell you I’m in love with you…._ Her chest ached with the need to say the words, “There’s no place else I want to be.” She could see the joy shinning in Sam’s eyes,

 

“Good,” she reached across her and slid a hand under the far pillow, “cuz’ there’s something new I want to try…”

 

“Oh really?” Janet’s eyebrows arched, remembering how Sam introduced her to the ben-wa balls and how she now used them when Sam was offworld.

 

“Yes,” Sam held the toy for her to see, “it’s a clit egg….” she explained, letting Janet hold it while she activated the vibrator within with the small control unit.

 

 _“Oh!”_ Janet started then snorted in amusement at her reaction. “And you use it…”

 

“Like this…” Sam took the vibrating egg from her and reached under the covers and between Janet’s legs.

 

Janet moaned and raised her leg for easier access, “Oh, that’s nice… _oh god!”_ she cried out, surprised when Sam tucked the egg between her folds, both stimulating her clit and teasing her suddenly quivering opening.

 

“Like it?” Sam asked innocently.

 

 _“Oh, Jesus, yes…”_ Janet gasped, “I’m gonna come in a minute…”

 

“Well now,” Sam’s fingers followed the wire from the egg to the control box and turned down the vibration to a slow thump, “we can’t have you coming _too_ fast…”

 

“Wh-why?”

 

“Because I want to ask you something first.” Sam said, pulling the small form into her arms and checking to make sure the egg was still in place.

 

 _“Yes.”_ Janet rasped.

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes to whatever it is you want…” Janet whimpered softly, her eyes fluttering at the delicious sensation between her legs. “This… this would be the other purchase you made at the sex shop that day?” she asked, her voice tremulous.

 

“It is,” Sam nodded, “But I wanted to ask you what you’ve liked so far.”

 

“So far…” Janet mumbled distantly.

 

“Yes,” Sam murmured, smoothing the hair from her face, “We’ve had a lot of sex now….” Janet snorted and she smiled, continuing, “So I want to know what we’ve done so far that you like.”

 

 _“Oh my god, Sam…”_ Janet struggled to open her eyes, “I’ve liked _everything_ …”

 

“Tell me.” Sam urged her, turning up the intensity of the vibrating egg until Janet moaned ecstatically then quickly turned it back down again, “Not yet…” she whispered silkily, _“tell me first….”_

 

“Oh god…” Janet’s eyes rolled briefly as she strained to collect her thoughts, “I… I like kneeling between your legs and eating your pussy.”

 

Sam moaned involuntarily at the profane words, feeling her clit twitch and a flood of wet pulse hotly in her opening.

 

 _“Good…”_ she whispered, licking her too dry lips, “what else?” When Janet didn’t answer her right away she turned up the intensity on the vibrating egg once again, making Janet moan and cry out before turning it back down.

 

 _“Oh god,”_ Janet rasped, “I love it when you hump me… my thigh, my ass… I love it when spread your cream on me and finger fuck my cunt.”

 

Sam rocked her trembling form in her arms comfortingly; acutely aware perspiration was forming on her upper lip at Janet’s erotic confessions.

 

“I love it when you lie between my legs and fuck me with the dildo…” Janet rasped as she tried to keep up with the images flooding her mind’s eye, “I love how your hands touch me all over, how your tongue feels on me… everywhere… how you suck my nipples.”

 

 _“What else?”_ Sam rasped quietly.

 

She tucked herself further under Sam’s chin, _“Nugh…”_ she groaned, “I love the sounds you make when you fuck me, eat me….” She panted breathlessly, her pelvis bucking while she squeezed the vibrating egg between her sodden folds, “I love how you grunt when you fuck me with the strap-on… _oh… oh_!” She gasped and gulped, trying to continue, “ _Oh god_ , that makes me come so hard….”

 

Sam’s vision swam and she closed her eyes to keep the room from tilting and she tightened her arm around Janet’s quaking form, “And what else?”

 

“I love sucking on you… all of you…. Your nipples, your… your neck, your tongue… and cl-cl-clit, _uhn!”_ she arched and shook in Sam’s arms, she was going to come from her words alone, _“your folds, your… your pussy….”_

 

Panting breathlessly, she struggled to raise her head and look at Sam directly, “I love…” she clutched Sam’s face in her hands, “I love being touched and… and penetrated by you.” Her throat closed and she struggled to get the words out, _“I love it that you sleep close…. I love that you continuously surprise me… Sam.”_ Tears brimmed in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, “I love how you come… how your body moves, the sounds you make… the intensity… the orgasms we have are so intense,” her chin trembled and her voice broke, “ _when the world blows white and I wonder if I’m seeing god.”_

 

Sam tried to blink back the tears brimming in her eyes, “Janet…” she rasped, _“Janet, I… I lo…”_

 

 _“Oh please, Sam,”_ Janet’s entreated brokenly, _“baby, please let me come… please….”_

 

Sam eased her back on the pillows and turned up the intensity on the egg, watching as Janet arched back into the pillows stacked behind her, gasping and whimpering. She turned the intensity even higher and Janet cried out,

 

 _“Oh Sam!”_ She forced open beseeching eyes, _“Please, baby,”_ she begged, “please, I want you inside me.” She clutched at Sam with shaking hands and dragged her hand between her legs, _“Your fingers… please….”_

 

Sam locked her eyes on Janet’s face and plunged two fingers into a molten pool, making them both cry out, _“Come…”_ Sam urged quietly, and turned the vibrating egg on as high as it would go while she thrust and pumped her fingers _, “Come as hard as you want…”_ she rasped just as Janet threw her head back and screamed, her body convulsing violently with her release.

 

Sublime rapture swept across Sam’s features as she watched Janet’s climax and she laughed aloud, crying as her thumb pressed the clit egg into the quaking flesh as hard as her fingers rubbed the pebbled patch within, and her cries of unrestrained joy joined Janet’s when she felt the hot spurts of ejaculate fill her palm.

 

Tears streamed from her eyes as she watched Janet’s orgasm and she slowly turned down the intensity on the egg’s controller; alternately increasing the vibration then turning it down, transforming Janet’s powerful orgasm into a series of smaller climaxes that swept over her body in soft, increasingly gentle waves of pleasure. She held the fingers inside still and watched Janet sigh and moan while she cried softly for long minutes before she finally turned off the clit egg and lay down on the pillow next to her.

 

“Don’t pull out yet.” Janet asked in a soft, shaky voice.

 

She placed a gentle kiss on Janet’s damp brow, “I won’t.”

 

Janet sniffed and swiped at her eyes before weakly pulling Sam’ face to hers and kissed her gratefully, “You are a wonder… Samantha Carter.”

 

 _“You are…”_ Sam whispered against her still trembling lips and slowly pulled her fingers free, watching Janet’s face for signs of pain or discomfort but Janet only moaned at the loss.

 

She watched with half-lidded eyes as Sam licked her palm and fingers clean, “I swear if I wasn’t so exhausted from coming so hard I could come some more watching you do that.”

 

Sam’s eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled and she entwined her legs with Janet’s under the covers, “So I have one more question for you.”

 

“Oh Jesus,” Janet snorted exhaustedly, “I don’t know if I can handle another question so soon.”

 

Sam gave her a lop-sided grin, _“Is there anything we’ve done you don’t want to do again?”_ she whispered.

 

Janet sighed, surrendering again, “Well, I cannot think of a single thing so far…” she told her truthfully, “I like all the positions we’ve tried; I like each and every toy you’ve used on me, and I think I’ve already mentioned how I like having your parts inside me…” Her voice dropped to a breathy murmur, _“Whether it’s your tongue, cock or fingers….”_ She licked her lips and smiled when she saw the glassy quality in Sam’s blue eyes, “I really liked it when you bent me over the kitchen table and fucked me with the strap-on…” she husked, feeling her nipples tighten as she stared at the rock-hard structures on Sam’s taut breasts. “But I really like it when I kneel on the floor between your legs and eat you until you come in my mouth….”

 

“Good….” Sam rasped hoarsely, and looked at Janet with widely dilated eyes, “because I like all of those things too.”

 

“Would you like to come now, Sam?” Janet asked quietly and squeezed her legs together under the covers, just looking into Sam’s dark eyes was making her wet, _again_.

 

“One more question,” Sam rasped, “First I want you to tell me what you’ve always wanted to try but have always been too afraid to ask for…”

 

Janet’s brow furrowed, “What?”

 

“Tell me,” she demanded quietly, “tell me your deepest, most forbidden desire…”

 

The smile faded from Janet’s face and she looked away, “I don’t know, Sam… I don’t have…”

 

“Yes you do…” she urged, “tell me.”

 

“I…” her voice faltered and Sam gently clasped her chin in her thumb and forefinger, tipping her head slightly so she could look in her eyes.

 

 _“It’s okay…”_ Sam whispered, _“Whatever it is…”_

 

“I want you to spank me….” Janet blurted the words in a faint whisper.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” Sam smiled.

 

Janet’s brows arched high on her forehead, “Really?”

 

“Yes…” Sam brushed her thumb gently over the bruised lips, “I would be happy to spank your perfect ass…” she said, making Janet smile shyly. “And then what?”

 

“And then take me from behind with the strap-on….”

 

“So I can enjoy the view?”

 

“I also want...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want to try anal massage.”

 

Sam’s nostrils flared, the scent of their sexual musk hung thickly in the air and it made her mouth water, “I smell a theme here….”

 

“While you take me from behind, I want you to finger-fuck my ass.” she scooted closer and bent her head to lick and suckle Sam’s nipples.

 

Sam’s breath grew short and she nodded, smoothing her hand over the hair so she could watch Janet’s ministrations, “Anything else?”

 

“Open me up enough to put your cock in my ass and sodomize me…” she husked, rubbing her cheek on the hardened point of Sam’s nipple. “ _please, baby_.”

 

 _“Oh… god,”_ Sam panted, “okay….”

 

Janet grinned and began kissing her way down Sam’s body, “But first _you_ have to tell me what you’ve liked so far.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened in confusion and surprise, “You’re kidding, right?” she asked thickly, hoping Janet would just continue on her journey between her legs and she spread them helpfully.

 

“No,” Janet breathed hotly against her skin, wetly mouthing the flesh, _“Tell me.”_

 

 _“You know I love your taste…”_ Sam whispered harshly, _“your cum, your ejaculate…. I love how you hold my head when I eat you….”_

 

Janet blushed and chuckled at the last vestiges of her sexual shyness, “I love it when you hold my head too.” she confessed.

 

“I masturbate to fantasies… and memories of making love to you when I’m offworld…” Sam admitted in a breathless whisper. _“Jesus, Janet, please…”_ it was now her turn to beg, _“please, please make me come in your mouth.”_

 

Smiling, Janet nuzzled the soft blond mound as she positioned herself between Sam’s spread legs.

 

Sam panted and trembled as Janet feasted between her legs and whimpering, keening cries broke from her at the feel and sounds of wet from Janet’s hungry lips and tongue. Her mouth was thickly coated with salt-sweet essence when she felt the onslaught of Sam’s climax and she quickly plunged three fingers inside while she gripped the puffy flesh with her teeth and suckled the straining clit, wildly flicking the bundle of raw nerves with the tip of her tongue while Sam arched in the bed and screamed.

 

Sam had waited so long to come the orgasm was overwhelming and her body stiffly convulsed in a rigid bow. She gasped raggedly as wave after wave crashed over her and the room burned white hot in widely staring, unseeing eyes and a howling sound broke from deep in her chest.

 

Janet wrapped her free arm around Sam’ leg and held on tight, sliding her mouth over the thick folds until she clamped down hard over the geyser of ejaculate that gushed from Sam’s opening.

 

The rigidity left Sam’s body and she jerked forward, curling around Janet’s bobbing head and clutched the damp brown hair one-handed, bracing her other hand behind her for support. She pressed Janet’s mouth further into her folds as she ejaculated, her eyes tightly closed as she continued to convulse in orgasm, her face twisting in a mask of agonized pleasure and release as she shouted and cried.

 

When the orgasm finally began to fade Sam collapsed back onto the mattress, still shaking and trembling in the aftermath and Janet slowed her mouth and tongue, gently cleaning the ejaculate and creamy cum from the soft swollen tissue. When she realized the hand that held the back of her head was stroking her hair she looked up over the damp mound and into watery red-rimmed blue.

 

Wordless, Sam’s hand urged her forward and she curled over the damp sheets to press her lips against Janet’s. With closed eyes, they kissed and crawled into each other’s arms. Not bothering to cover themselves, they slept close; sharing breath while lips and skin pressed against lips and skin and their hearts beat as one.

 

~

 

They didn’t speak much when they awoke hours later. They held hands as they padded, silent, into the bathroom and showered together. They didn’t need to speak aloud, their eyes spoke volumes as they soaped and rinsed their bodies and shampooed each other’s hair. They had achieved another, deeper level of trust and love in their relationship together; they both knew it but were still afraid to say the words, _I love you._

 

Both ate the pasta dinner that was delivered to Sam’s house in their robes; Janet in the soft powered blue robe Sam bought for her that complimented Sam’s robe of dark blue,

 

They talked and laughed in soft tones during dinner, and Janet wrapped her arms around Sam’s slender waist as she finished loading the last of the dishes in the dishwasher,

 

“Hey…” she mumbled into the terrycloth-covered muscular back, “Thanks for spending your long weekend with me…’

 

Sam turned in her arms and smiled down at her, running long fingers through long brunette hair, “I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” she said, tilting Janet’s head for a kiss.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Let’s get started then…” Sam grinned and lifted her in her arms.

 

Janet laughed aloud, “You know you don’t have to carry me to the bedroom every time...” she snorted, “You know I’ll go in there more than willingly….”

 

Once in the bedroom Sam placed her carefully on the bed and stood before her, slowly shedding her robe, “I thought we could begin with a nice spanking.” she said in a silky voice as she slid the robe from her shoulders and let it pool on the floor around her feet.

 

Janet’s eyes followed the robe’s descent and stopped in riveted attention at the strap-on Sam already wore. She was staring in mouth-watering wonder at the dangling blue dong when Sam pulled her limp, unresisting form to her feet and placed a smoldering kiss deep in her mouth, barely noticing when Sam untied the belt on her robe and slid it from her shoulders.

 

Both nude, Sam broke the kiss and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Janet facedown across her lap, _“Mmm, yes…”_ she murmured. She smoothed her hand over the trembling backside until she heard Janet whimper before landing a firm slap on the far cheek, reddening the mound and making her cry out. “Was that okay?”

 

 _“Oh…”_ Janet’s vision swam and she squirmed pleasurably on Sam’s lap, _“Oh yes…”_ she hissed. The skin stung where Sam slapped her and, _It burns…_ she thought as she lay panting, draped across Sam’s lap, _but it feels good, it feels…_ “OH!” she cried out again as Sam slapped the other smooth mound. _Surrender…_ a quiet distant voice commanded, _surrender…._

 

“Do you want me to keep going?”

 

 _“Oh yessss, Sam…”_ Janet arched on her lap, squirming and writhing, _“More… harder…”_ she begged.

 

Sam licked her lips and squeezed her legs together against the flood of wet heat building between her legs at the sight of Janet’s nude form sprawled across her lap. She resumed spanking the perfectly rounded backside, slapping the reddening skin with greater vigor as Janet cried out for more. Her breath grew short and she panted with effort as she watched Janet’s body tremble and jerk with each slap. She swallowed audibly when she realized Janet was wantonly humping her with each strike, and rubbing her straining rock-hard clit on Sam’s thigh.

 

 _“Uhn-uhn…”_ Janet’s eyes had screwed tightly shut and she grunted pleasurably at the complex of feeling that washed over her body. She felt inflamed, not just her backside and between her legs but everywhere. _“Touch me…”_ she grunted, begging, _“Please, Jesus, please touch me…”_

 

Sam’s breath grew short as she smoothed her hot hand over Janet’s reddened backside and gasped audibly when the heat from Janet’s skin permeated her hot palm. The sensation was electric and Janet moaned low in her chest. Sam’s eye’s were half-lidded as her hand smoothed down between the trembling twin mounds and stroked her fingers into rigid folds, thick with smoldering cream.

 

Janet cried out, _“Oh, please… hurry… please…”_ she whimpered, twisting the sheet in tight fists and writhing wantonly, _“please…”_

 

Sam’s nostrils flared at the strong, musky sexual scent that poured from her and swallowed. Her eyes drifted closed in bliss as she sank two fingers deeply into hot silk, listening to the sounds of wet and Janet’s moans. She slid her other hand under Janet’s pelvis, her fingers searching for the straining clit while she pumped her fingers, twisting the digits inside and rubbing the pebbled patch within.

 

Janet’s eyes flew open and her back arched as she humped Sam lap and ground her clit on Sam’s hand and bucked and undulated on the pumping fingers. The climax descended on her and she roared her release, her back arching while she jerked and shook violently on Sam’s lap,

 

 _“OH GOD! OH…”_ Inarticulate shouts and cries broke from deep in her chest and tears and ejaculate squirted from her wildly convulsing body while tears of joy slid down Sam’s face as she watched Janet come with complete and utter abandon on her lap.

 

When the convulsions slowed to occasional quakes and shudders Sam pulled the hand from beneath and smoothed soothing circles over the still heaving back. She pulled her fingers free and suckled them clean, returning to scoop at the drying cum and caress the tender flesh while Janet sobbed quietly. She let minutes pass before turning Janet onto her side and picking her up in her arms once again, lay her limp form gently on the bed. She lay down next to her, her hand on her chest so she could feel her heartbeat,

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Janet looked at her somewhat blankly, _“I’m okay, Sam…”_ she whispered. Sam looked unsure and she smiled, “Thank you… all this time I’ve wanted to be spanked, I’ve fantasized having my ass slapped by previous lovers… one time I asked a girlfriend to spank me she looked embarrassed, and we… we broke up after that.”

 

Sam’s brow furrowed sympathetically, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be…” Janet smiled, “I would’ve wanted my first spanking to come from you.” She pulled the hand on her chest to cover her breast and her voice dropped into a sultry whisper, _“My ass is the only virgin part of me… and there’s no one else I would ever want to make love to me there... for the first time.”_

 

Sam smiled, her hand massaging the breast she held, “Are you ready then?”

 

Janet nodded, “Yes, but first…” she pulled the hand from her breast, “I’d like you to come in my mouth first.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows arched at her words and she crawled onto the bed, “My god you do that so well…” she muttered as she positioned herself over Janet’s face and gripped the headboard.

 

“Do what?”

 

“You make me so wet, _Januh…”_ her head flew back as Janet buried her nose, lips and tongue into Sam’s dripping folds.

 

The harness was a jock-strap style and Janet nearly laughed aloud feeling the jelly dong rub against her hair as Sam undulated on her feasting mouth. She was already close to climax and Janet drove first two then three fingers inside slick, clutching silken walls, making Sam grip the headboard and cry out while the orgasm shook her for long minutes.

 

When she was able to pry her hands from the headboard, she fell back onto the mattress, chuckling when Janet followed and covered her still erect nipple with her mouth, suckling softly while she gently squeezed and tweaked the other nipple between her thumb and middle finger.

 

She stroked the shoulder-length brown hair, “We’re not done yet, you know.”

 

Janet pulled from her breast and looked at her with widely dilated pupils; _“I know…”_ she husked and returned to mouthing Sam’s breast.

 

Sam could feel her breath growing short and reluctantly, she pulled Janet from her breast and rose from the bed, “Put a pillow underneath you, but let’s start on all fours…” she said, retrieving a latex glove and lubricant from her nightstand drawer.

 

Janet licked her lips and complied; she was nervous but her clitoris had twitched in obvious arousal at Sam’s words. _I feel like I’ve been waiting so long for this…_ she thought somewhat deliriously as she felt Sam climb onto the bed behind her and she trembled in anticipation, “I’m so glad I waited for you, Sam…” she confessed, not looking back at her until she felt a hand lovingly caress her backside, pulling her open.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yes…” she replied, breathless when she saw the lube glistening on the first two fingers of Sam’s gloved hand, _“Take me Sam…”_

 

Sam looked down at the perfect petite form, the arched back tilting the pert backside up at her invitingly. She felt the room tilt when she pulled the mounds apart with her thumbs, gasping at the cum that glistened between Janet’s folds. Her breath was short and she drew a deep breath in an effort to oxygenate her lungs, _“This first...”_ she whispered, placing the tip of the dildo against the opening and teasing the entrance, coating the tip.

 

Janet’s eyes slammed shut and a strangled moan issued from deep in her throat, breaking from her lips when Sam inserted the length, _“Oh godnugh-yes…”_ she grunted softly.

 

Sam thrust the toy softly and placed the tip of her forefinger against the puckered opening, smiling unconsciously when she heard Janet whimper. She circled the rim, rubbing the lube into the tissue, her vision blurring slightly when Janet trembled and sighed,

 

“Oh my god…” she groaned, “Oh yes… _just like that.”_

 

Sam inserted her finger to the first knuckle and waited, “Is that…”

 

 _“Oh!”_   Janet stiffened even as she met Sam’s thrusts with the strap-on, _“Oh, please…. more… more…”_

 

Sam gradually warmed to her task, inserting the finger fully inside, then slowly pumping the length inside her rear channel in cadence with the jelly cock, her breath growing short at the feel of Janet’s tight channel squeezing her finger while she moaned in delight.

 

 _“More, baby…”_ Janet begged, _“another finger now….”_

 

Sam withdrew and slid both fingers inside, making Janet arch and tremble from her place on all fours and she bucked against the invading fingers, “”Oh yes, Sam…” she whimpered, _“take me… open me… open me…”_

 

 _Oh my god, her cock is in my pussy… and her fingers are in my ass…_ she thought deliriously and smiled beatifically while Sam thrust inside her. She had always wanted to try anal sex but previous partners always expressed disgust at the suggestion and she had decided it was something she would likely never experience. _Until Sam.…_ She grunted and groaned aloud, staring at but not seeing the sheet beneath her, _Oh, this feels so good… fuck my ass…_ she moaned inwardly, unaware she was not speaking aloud, _fuck me…._

 

 _Remember to breathe_ … Sam reminded herself and stroked the fingers within, parting them inside when she withdrew, widening the opening and feeling lightheaded at being able to see inside Janet’s body while she begged for more.

 

A long minute passed until Janet swallowed audibly and grunted, _“Fuck me now…”_ she gripped the sheet in her hand and spread her knees further on the bed, _“fuck my ass…”_ she begged, _“please… I’m ready…”_ she rasped, _“Take me… I’m ready, baby…”_

 

Sam changed the angle of her thrusting fingers, turning to rub the thin membrane that separated her fingers from the pumping cock and moaned aloud when she felt the toy she thrust inside Janet’s body.

 

The new sensation overwhelmed Janet’s senses and her face twisted into a mask of pure rapture and she cried out, loudly groaning and gasping for breath as she reveled in the sensation of Sam’s fingers stroking against the cock she pumped within, _“Sam!”_ she grunted, _“Sam! Please… more!”_ she shouted _, “More!”_

 

Sam slowed and withdrew the jelly cock and her fingers, making Janet groan and shake on all fours. _“Alright.”_ she husked and reached for the lubricant, drizzling the clear substance onto the jelly dong already thickly coated with Janet’s creamy cum before stripping the latex glove from her hand. She positioned the tip against Janet’s slightly open anus and pushed inside.

 

 _“Oh…”_ Janet moaned at the introduction of the toy, _“Inside me, baby…”_ she pleaded, _“All the way now… it’s okay…”_ she assured her.

 

Sam licked her kips and gripped the slender hips in a firm grip. Her eyes riveted on the Janet’s body, she thrust with her hips and watched as the toy slowly disappeared inside Janet’s rear channel.

 

 _“OH GOD!”_ Janet screamed, _“YES!”_ Loud shouts and cries broke from her when Sam slid the entire length of the lubed cock fully inside, _“Oh god that’s it…”_ she whimpered at the sensation that filled her backside, _“Oh my god, baby…”_ she moaned in a half whisper half hiss, _“You’re in my ass…”_ she husked, barely audible, _“you’re in my ass now…”_ Her voice trailed away in a whimper and small, keening cry broke from her as she rocked back onto the toy.

 

Sam’s eyes brimmed, watching Janet’s body tremble and shake, her eyes sweeping over the fine play of muscles that flexed and quivered beneath Janet’s smooth skin. Her hands let go of the trembling hips and smoothed over the slim back, sliding down and over the still reddened backside, pausing to part and tilt the flesh so she could see the opening that strained around the buried toy, “Still okay?” she asked in a tremulous voice.

 

Janet gulped and moaned in reply. She kept her eyes squeezed tightly closed and panted aloud, the feeling was strange, she felt full, almost like she felt the need to push, to eliminate… _No,_ she thought as she squirmed and bucked against the harness and Sam’s hips, _I don’t feel like I want to shit…_ she gulped loudly and licked her lips, _I want it to move inside me…. I want…_

 

 _“Fuck me now, Sam.”_ she rasped aloud, _“Fuck me, baby, please…. I want to feel you fuck me in the ass with your cock…”_

 

Sam’s vision blurred at Janet’s erotic profanity and she panted with effort as she slowly pumped the length of the lubed cock inside and pressed her trembling lips together when she heard the soft mewling cries break from somewhere deep inside Janet’s chest, “Talk to me….” she begged, “Still okay?”

 

 _“OH!”_ Janet’s eyes opened wide at the sensation; the sounds and feel of wet as Sam pumped inside her body. “You could be inside my pussy,” she said, not answering her, _“but you’re not… you’re inside me, baby, you’re inside me… my … my, uhn…”_ her eyes slammed closed, unable to continue,

 

A tear finally slipped from Sam’s eye and she grinned, “You’re not a virgin anymore, Janet…” she whispered, keeping her thrusts gentle.

 

Janet gulped, panting, unable to hear. The nerve-endings that fired deep inside her body were pleasurable but too intense for her to comment on beyond her monosyllabic vocabulary, _“Please…”_ she begged, _“please fuck me… fuck me, baby. Fuck my ass… good…”_ she gasped while she panted, _“In my ass… more… more… please….”_

 

Sam could feel her clit straining beneath the harness at Janet’s erotic entreaties and she concentrated on keeping her thrusts firm but gentle as Janet’s profanity intensified,

 

 _“Oh, oh… oh… you fill me…”_ she moaned in a low throaty voice, _“oh god I feel so full….”_ She was unable to take toys with too much girth but she enjoyed it when Sam lay between her legs and slammed a soft jelly dong inside her and the tip banged against her cervix. But a distant part of her recognized that Sam was able to thrust the entire length of the toy inside her rear channel that had no end and she quietly wished the cock was even longer, “ _Harder…”_ she urged, smiling and whimpering loudly in pleasure when Sam instantly complied. Sam’s hands on her hips made her feel secure and she met Sam’s strong thrusts with equally strong thrusts of her own, her whimpers and cries transforming into carnal grunts that matched Sam’s as the two women reveled in the loud sounds of sex that issued from their bodies, joined by the now wildly thrusting jelly phallus.

 

Sam’s face twisted into a grimace of effort when she let go of the slender hips and bent over onto all fours on top of Janet. She kept pumping the cock inside as she pushed the petite form firmly from behind, _“Lie down…”_ she grunted in her ear, urging her to lie on the bed, the pillow under her pelvis. She lay between Janet’s spread legs, still undulating her hips as she slid a hand underneath, _“Let me… make you come now…”_ she grunted, her fingers searching out the small bundle of straining nerves.

 

Janet continued to cry out as the angle of pumping toy shifted inside and more new sensations filled her, “Oh god…” she grunted in tandem with Sam’s thrusts, _“oh god it’s good… it’s…”_ her head flew back and she cried out when Sam’s fingers found her clit. She grunted low in her throat, listening to Sam’s harsh grunts and relishing the feel of her weight on top of her as she pumped the toy within and squeezed and pulled on her clit beneath,

 

 _“Oh god...”_ she groaned, _“oh I’m comi…”_

 

Sam’s eyes closed and she rubbed the rigid clit and pumped the toy for all she was worth when Janet climaxed, panting wildly as the compact form beneath her violently shook and convulsed.

 

When Janet’s cries eased and her body slowed with the fading orgasm, Sam wrapped her arms securely around her and rolled them off the pillow to one side. Still connected by the cock buried in Janet’s body they lay together in a breathless heap on the bed, and long minutes passed before Sam could whisper hoarsely, _“Are you okay?”_

 

“I am…” Janet nodded, weakly sliding her hands over the larger ones that held her, “I’m great…” and smiled when she heard Sam snort tiredly,

 

“You absolutely are…”

 

“Can you stay in me like this?”

 

Sam’s eyebrows arched, “How about next time… _since this was your first time….”_ she whispered and gently rolled Janet forward, rolling back on top of her before slowly pulling the cock from her body.

 

Janet’s eyes squeezed shut at the loss, there was a little pain, but she expected that. _I still feel really good though,_ she thought as she rolled onto her back again, “Kiss me…” she smiled, reaching for Sam.

 

Sam wanted to check for signs of injury but gladly lay back down on Janet’s limp form and kissed her, slowly and with great reverence, their tongues entwining in long slow caresses.

 

 _“Thank you,”_ Janet whispered in a thick voice, _“Thank you for being my first….”_

 

Sam felt the lump reforming in her throat and she smiled tremulously, “You’re welcome, Janet.” she stroked the length of Janet’s body with her hand, “Come on…” she grinned, “Let’s take a shower.”

 

Under the spray of the warm water, Sam pulled Janet into her arms and kissed her thoroughly, invading her open mouth with her tongue for a long minute before whispering in her mouth, “There’s one more thing you might like to try…” she grinned ferally as she turned Janet to face the wall and knelt behind her.  Despite her look of bemusement, Janet complied easily enough, placing her hands against the shower tiles for support and smiled when she felt Sam’s hands and mouth caressing her. Her eyes drifted closed as Sam’s caresses slid down her body and she moaned softly when the strong hands massaged her muscled mounds, _Oh…_ she moaned inwardly when she felt Sam’s strong fingers gently cleaning her, _that feels so good after a good spanking and ass fucking…_ she snorted softly in amusement at her horny thoughts and… _“OH!”_ Her eyes opened wide and she was suddenly breathing heavily when Sam suddenly placed the flat of her tongue against her deflowered anus.

 

 _“Oh my god...”_ she panted, _“oh Sam…”_

 

“I thought you might enjoy a rim job while we’re in here…” she breathed and flicked the tip of her tongue inside, licking the tender tissue. She had closely inspected the puckered opening while she cleaned and massaged Janet’s backside and, relieved to find no blood or torn tissue she bent happily to her task, squeezing and massaging the pert mounds while she licked and sucked, flicking the tip of her tongue inside.

 

Janet’s eyes rolled behind tightly closed lids and she sank against the wet tiles when she felt Sam’ arm snake around her body and her middle finger began determinedly rubbing her clit. Quiet, keening cries issued from her throat and her legs shook when she abruptly came again, this time ejaculating forcefully.

 

Sam slowed the finger on Janet’s clitoris; withdrawing her tongue, she placed languorous kisses on the trembling flesh. _There’s no other place I’ll ever want to be…_ Her eyes brimmed and sliding her mouth further between Janet’s still shaking legs, she licked away the ejaculate and warm water.

 

~

 

Sam awoke the following morning to Janet sucking her nipple, “Morning…” she smiled, her eyes still closed.

 

“Morning…” Janet mumbled and switched to the other breast, licking and suckling for several minutes until Sam felt more wakeful beneath her.

 

“Are you feeling okay after last night?”

 

Janet answered her by wrapping her arms and legs around her and rolling onto her back, rolling Sam on top of her, “Yes, Captain Carter,” she said silkily, “I am.”

 

“Any requests?’ Sam grinned down at her.

 

“Well,” Janet sighed expressively, “I would like you to kiss me and hump me till you come… but it’s your turn,” she smiled slyly, “to tell me what you want...”

 

“Oh…” Sam grinned, “Okay.” She rested her weight on top of her and kissed her thoroughly, and as their mouths and tongues loudly devoured each other Sam’s ardor rose and before she was conscious of it, she had straddled Janet’s thigh and had begun grunting in her mouth.

 

“Yes…” Janet murmured, her eyes closed, “That feels so good…” _This is what I love, Sam,_ she thought, _Feeling your weight on top of me, listening to your grunts, your whimpers, your sighs while you hump me and spread your hot cum on my skin…._

 

Sam’s face twisted into a grimace of pleasure/pain and her body shook rigidly as she climaxed on Janet’s thigh. Her hips bucked convulsively and she felt the edges of her world burn white when she heard Janet’s soft entreaties,

 

 _“That’s it my baby…”_ she soothed, _“come on me…. Come on me…”_

 

Panting and gasping for breath, the rigidity left Sam’s body as the orgasm slowly ebbed and she rested her weight on the petite form beneath, “Sorry…” she sighed, sliding off to one side.

 

“No…” Janet implored, holding her in place, “I like feeling you on top of me…” she murmured softly, stroking the short blond hair. “Besides,” she added, smiling behind closed, contented eyes, “I still want you to tell me what you want…”

 

“This is what I want….” Sam mumbled.

 

“And you have it…” Janet snorted, “But turn about’s fair play… so you have to tell me now what you’d like to try.”

 

Sam shifted slightly so she could place her lips close to the beautifully sculpted ear _, “I would like a rectal exam, Doctor Fraiser,”_ she whispered, _“Give me an exam that makes me come….”_

 

“And?”

 

 _“I love when you feed on me…”_ she rasped, placing light kisses down the slim neck, “and I love feeding on you,” she added, licking a plump nipple by way of demonstration, “I love feeding here, and between your legs, _I love your cum…”_

 

“And?”

 

Sam raised her head and looked at her with earnest blue eyes, “Let me take you every day we’re together…” she said simply, “every night…..” she dipped her head and lightly kissed her, “Let me take you hard, soft… fast and slow… _let me make you scream….”_

 

“Yeah, uh… _okay…_ ” Janet’s eyes drifted closed as Sam pressed soft lips into her skin, “I can do that…” she sighed then blinked, staring at the ceiling, a sly smile sweeping across her features, _“Sam…”_   she murmured in a low, husky voice.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Let me up…”

 

_“Mmph-why?”_

 

“It’s time for an exam… _Captain, honey.”_ Sam grinned and rolled to one side, allowing Janet to scramble off the bed, “Face down… and pull a pillow under your stomach…” she instructed in playful doctor mode.

 

 _“Yes, ma’am.”_ Sam complied, still grinning and watched as Janet retrieved two nitrile gloves and a tube of lubricant from the nightstand.

 

“It’s a shame Ah’m not dressed in appropriate attire for yo’uh exam, Captain…” Janet drawled s she pulled a glove onto her hand.

 

Sam felt a distinct stiffening in her clitoris and a flood of wet heat suddenly fill her center, “I actually prefer this attire…” she rasped; her head was turned to the side and she watched Janet’s nude form with widely dilated pupils as she knelt on the bed. _I am going to beat off to this image for sure…_ she thought wickedly, _the fantasy of you giving me an exam wearing nothing but your labcoat is a classic…._ Her grin was sublime as she closed her eyes, waiting...

 

She sighed in contentment when she felt Janet’s hands on her backside, squeezing and massaging the muscled mounds in unconscious imitation. Janet’s eyes were half-lidded as her fingers trailed ever closer to the quivering cleft, and she licked her lips as she gently urged the long legs apart. A sigh escaped her when she beheld Sam’s puckered opening and cream soaked folds. _“Oh, Sam…”_ she breathed, _“so beautiful…”_ she murmured softly, lightly stroking the folds and bringing the cream coated gloved fingertips to her lips. Her eyelids fluttered at the exquisite taste and she quickly squeezed some lube onto her forefinger, “Y’all are gonna’ feel some pressure now…” she whispered, returning to her southern drawl.

 

Sam was more than ready and she pressed her lips together, her already closed eyes squeezing tightly shut when she felt a gloved fingertip press against her anus and circle the rim, coating it with cool lube. _“Oh…”_ she sighed, _“That’s so nice…”_

 

Janet smiled and inserted the tip of her finger, “Want a little more?”

 

 _“Noooo…”_ Sam moaned, arching against the invading digit, “I want the whole thing, Janet…” she whimpered, _“Please…”_

 

The smile on Janet’s face widened and she slid the length of the elegant finger inside, feeling a tightening between her legs as Sam groaned and writhed beneath her, “Feel okay?” she asked solicitously.

 

 _“Oh my god, yes...”_ Sam hissed.

 

Janet pumped the digit inside the tight channel, stroking the inner walls with confidence. She had performed rectal exams on many occasions professionally, but she never thought she would ever have the opportunity to explore a woman’s body in this sexual way and she swallowed the saliva collected in her mouth as she listened to Sam’s moans and cries. With her free hand, she flipped back the lid on the lubricant and as she withdrew her finger, she quickly added another, drizzling more lube onto her first and second fingers before again teasing the opening with her fingertips. _“I think you might be ready for a little mo’uh, captain, honey.”_ she drawled and stopped herself from giggling aloud when Sam assented with a mewling cry.

 

Sam gripped the sheets in tight fists and groaned at the feel of the two fingers sliding deep inside her body. She squeezed her rear channel closed, groaning and sighing at the sensations as Janet pumped her fingers, _“Another…”_ she rasped.

 

Janet’s breath was harsh, her free hand squeezed and massaged Sam’s muscled backside and her expression was of intense concentration as she added a third finger. She stared at the glistening digits she plunged into Sam’s anus, watching as they disappeared and reappeared again and again. She was on sensory overload, between the sounds of her wet fingers pumping in Sam’s backside and her moans and cries and Janet’s own harsh breathing made her clit and center pound with burning throbbing need. Unconsciously she licked her lips, closing her eyes briefly to revel in the feel of her fingers buried deep inside Sam’s rectum. The feel of the tight channel clenching and squeezing her invading fingers made her moan softly and she bent the digits, stroking Sam’s urethral sponge through the thin membranes, a feral smile crinkling her half-lidded eyes when Sam cried out at the new wave of overwhelming sensations of pleasure,

 

 _“Oh-gunugh…”_ Sam’s grunts and groans were lost as she begged plaintively for release, _“Oh Janugh… Janugh, puh-puhlease…”_

 

Janet pulled her fingers free and Sam cried out in protest, _“No! Please!”_

 

“Turn over.” Janet stripped off the glove and tossed it into the wastebasket by the nightstand before reaching to pull another onto her hand.

 

Sam complied, her chest heaving, _“Okay...”_ she rasped, flipping onto her back and scrambling to spread her legs as she repositioned her elevated backside on the pillow.

 

Janet knelt between her legs and quickly lubed the new glove on her hand, “Easy now…” she soothed, her voice trailing away at the sight of creamy cum dripping from Sam’s center and into the slightly open puckered orifice. She briefly circled the quivering entrance with three fingers then slid them fully inside, taking care to insert her pinkie in Sam’s anus. Sam’s eyes slammed closed and she arched against Janet’s hand in an effort to deepen the contact, moaning loudly and spreading her legs even wider with hands that gripped the underside of her shaking thighs.

 

Janet’s eyes flicked from watching Sam’s face to her gloved hand, and as she pumped her fingers inside both openings she furiously rubbed Sam’s rigid clit with her thumb _, “Come for me…”_ she husked.

 

Sam’s head rocked from side to side and she whimpered and moaned and cried out, a massive orgasm was on rapid approach and she forced her eyes open, determined to look into Janet’s eyes when she came, _“Janugh...”_ she wailed and climaxed.

 

Janet’s eyes brimmed and she pumped her fingers and rubbed Sam’s clit with all her strength, holding on for dear life as Sam bucked and jerked and writhed as the orgasm shook her body in violent convulsive waves. She shouted and cried and moaned for long minutes before finally easing down and Janet sniffed as she watched, her chin trembling as she slowed her hand, part of her dreading the moment when she would finally have to pull from Sam’s body. _I wish we could stay together like this for just one more day,_ she silently lamented, _to stay buried in each other’s bodies; our tongues in each other’s mouths, our fingers buried deep inside…_.

 

When Janet finally pulled her fingers free, she quickly stripped off the glove, tossing it as she crawled up the bed and pulled Sam into her arms. She held her close and stroked the damp blond hair as Sam nuzzled against her neck,

 

 _“Thank you… Janet.”_ Sam whispered in a tight voice, “ _Thank you so much.”_

 

~

 

They spent their last night together at Janet’s house, and Janet took care to wake before Sam so she could secret away the panties Sam had soaked with her cum the night before. Emboldened by Sam’s brave admission that she wanted Janet’s cum-soaked panties to masturbate with during offworld missions, Janet endeavored not to giggle as she stashed Sam’s soiled panties under her pillow, seeing herself sniffing and licking the cum-stiff crotch while she masturbated with her vibrator. _Oh yeah,_ she thought wickedly, _I definitely have a date tonight with your panties and my trusty vibrator…_

 

“Hey...” Sam mumbled, pulling the petite form in for a wet kiss, “morning…”

 

Janet smiled and kissed her thoroughly for a long minute, “Good morning…” she whispered, “ready to go back to work?”

 

Sam sighed, “I’m _resigned_ to going back to work,” she cocked an eyebrow at her, “big difference.”

 

“Not anticipating improved relations with your team members?”

 

“Not so much…” Sam murmured in imitation of her team commander, “Daniel is so involved in his own little world…”

 

“I’ve noticed he keeps calling you Doctor Carter instead of Captain Carter.” Janet observed dryly.

 

“Yeah, between him and the colonel,” she shrugged, “I’m getting to a point where I really don’t see that much of a difference between the two of them and the primitive males we’re coming into contact… or more often, _conflicting_ with on these missions.”

 

“The colonel must know how much experience you have, both in combat on the ground and as a pilot.”

 

Sam snorted in mock amusement, “Oh yeah, the colonel knows all about my scientific and military background.” she nodded, staring at but not seeing the dark walls of Janet’s bedroom.

 

“And he’s threatened by that?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sam shrugged, feigning indifference, “But I am really tired of being treated like a second class citizen by those two.”

 

Janet drew a deep breath and pressed closer against Sam’s chest; with each succeeding offworld mission, Sam returned looking increasingly beat up and worse for wear. Her post op physicals revealed an increasing number of injuries that were slowly escalating in terms of severity and each time Janet was called to the gateroom to receive a returning injured team member she was acutely aware she was forcing her heart from her throat; worrying the next casualty would be a severely injured Cpt. Carter.

 

“You know, outside of dealing with a commanding officer who clearly disdains my presence, and aside from finally being able to study the gate directly, my first few weeks were pretty boring.” Sam stared into the dark, remembering. “I was encountering so much… resistance from so many quarters I was beginning to have my doubts about accepting this position at the SGC….”

 

“Really?” Janet asked, sliding her head onto the pillow so she could look into dark eyes. That was surprising given the fascinating conversations she had with Sam about stargate technology and wormhole physics.

 

“Oh yeah,” she assured her, “Being able to study the gate up close and in person was invaluable, but at this point I could study the physics of it from anywhere…” She absently smoothed back errant strands of shoulder length brunette, “I was seriously considering a transfer right up till the day Kawalsky knocked me out and I woke up in the infirmary.” She finally grinned, “And I woke up looking into the softest, most intensely concerned pair of brown eyes I’ve ever seen.”

 

Janet flashed a brilliant smile, “I fell into your eyes too, you know.” she said softly, “Your eyes are so deep….” Her voice trailed away and then returned with a sly tone, “Although that could have just been the head injury…” she said wryly, making Sam chuckle,

 

“It was definitely _not_ the head injury….” Sam snorted and pulled her in for a kiss. When she finally pulled away again she looked deeply into the dark brown eyes so long Janet finally asked,

 

“What?”

 

“I promise…” she began then hesitated, seeing Janet’s eyebrows arch questioningly in the dark, “I hereby do solemnly swear to go slow…” she pledged, “I…” _am in love with you,_ she finished silently, _but I am not going to rush this and screw it up…_. “And I promise not to show up at your house with a U-Haul filled with everything I own.” Janet snorted and chuckled and she added, “That is _such_ an old cliché…”

 

“Okay,” Janet agreed, “I promise too.” _For now…_ she heard a small voice chide distantly.

 

“Oh good, then I can go offworld with an easy conscience.” Sam sighed expressively and pressed a small hand to her lips, breathing against the palm before caressing it with her lips. She kissed the pad of each finger, and fantasized placing a wedding ring on Janet’s elegant hand; _I can wait, but only if it means I can be married to you so we can spend the rest of our lives together…._

 

~

 

The four members of SG1 stood before the ramp in the gateroom, adjusting their gear; Sam was on autopilot as her hands methodically double-checked the contents of the numerous pockets and compartments on her Kevlar vest.

 

“So even when the M.A.L.P. tells us this planet isn’t going to have any cool weapons or stuff,” Col. O’Neill complained. “we still _absolutely_ have to go there so _we_ can satisfy _your_ curiosity?”

 

“Well… yes, Jack,” Daniel shrugged, “from what the M.A.L.P. could see of the temple we might discover some useful information that could tell us…”

 

“Where to find some cool weapons like big honkin’ space guns or rocket canons or something…”

 

“Yeah…” Daniel sighed, he knew the Pentagon was only supporting the stargate program with the expectation of finding superior weaponry on other planets, but the archeologist preferred learning about new cultures and discovering how closely they either resembled or differed from those on Earth.

 

“And what do you call this place again?” Jack politely inquired.

 

“Simarka…”

 

Sam shrugged as well, “If the planet _is_ a bust at least we’ll be able to mark off the gate location on the catalog.”

 

“All the more reason to let _someone else_ do this boring stuff…” Jack grumped.

 

Unaware she was doing so, a wicked grin tugged at the corners of Sam’s mouth while the colonel grumbled. If this offworld mission turned out to be as boring as the colonel lamented it would be, then she was grateful she could at least look forward to some middle of the night forays. She brushed her fingertips over the concealed compartment inside the cargo pocket of her BDU’s that held a baggie with a freshly cum-soaked pair of Janet’s panties. _At least now when I beat off I have actual memories of making love to Janet to make me come…_ Her cheeks flushed, she was quite adept at finding a private spot to drop her pants and squat, her backside braced against a handy rock or fallen tree; _and I’ll rub my clit and g-spot,_ she thought ferally, _and_ _replay those love-making sessions in my head till I come_.

 

As the chevrons loudly locked into place, Jack regarded the stargate with complete disinterest and turned to her, “So what’s up with you, Carter?” he asked, interrupting her erotic musings, “You look downright cheerful lately… did you finally hook up with someone?”

 

“Bet I know who…” Daniel grinned down at the stuck zipper he fiddled with on his vest.

 

“As do I…” Teal’c quietly intoned, a glint of amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes.

 

Jack turned to him, “ _You_ know and I don’t?”

 

An eyebrow arched expressively on the Jaffa’s forehead, “Indeed… I have noticed Captain Carter and Doctor Fraiser have bonded…”

 

“We… uh, haven’t done _that_ … yet…” Sam suddenly sputtered, holding up a hand to stop him, “I mean… we are dating bu….”

 

“You and… _really?”_ O’Neill’s expression turned from teasing to surprise, “Fraiser?”

 

Daniel turned to him, “Yeah, I like Janet, don’t you?”

 

Jack pulled a ball cap from his back pocket; “I guess…” he shrugged and shook it out, “she does have that certain Napoleonic _J’en sais quoi_ about her I suppose.” He pulled the cap on his head and folded his hands on the butt end of the P90 clipped to his vest, “Figures you’d go for someone like her.” he observed drily and tilted his head back so he could look down his nose at the young captain, “In fact, it makes perfect sense the more I think about it…”

 

“Really?” she threw him a look and finished adjusting the thigh strap on her holster.

 

His eyebrows arched; “Yeah…” he nodded authoritatively, bristling slightly at her tone, _“It does….”_

 

The iris on the gate spun open, revealing the shimmering event horizon,

 

“You have a go, SG1.” Hammond’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

 

O’Neill turned to give a thumbs up to the control room and headed up the ramp, “Ya’ comin’, Carter?”

 

“Yes sir,” she acknowledged, smiling again, “I’m sure I will be…” she sighed and trudged up the ramp behind him, _the first time around one AM,_ she thought wickedly, _and then maybe again just before dawn…._


End file.
